Halfa Izuku: Timeless Space
by Alrain
Summary: When Izuku went to the doctor along with his mom to see what hs quirk he didn't expect the doctor to sweat so furiously, it was like he was scared but he had a good reason to be scared since Izuku's quirk was able to alter time and space which could easily make the doctor or anyone else near him dead! Izuku x Kuudere Harem. Fem Shouto and Tokoyami.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: So here is the first chapter of Izuku becoming a halfa, sorry for the wait but I had to sort some things and see which weaknesses it had while also maintaining may use to make it look strong and even sound strong not just because it said space and time.**

* * *

 _ **Hospital.**_

Izuku didn't know why but the doctor pulled his mom away into another room and was sweating a bit when he did as something was wrong, but he had one question on his mind and that one thing. Did he have a quirk or was it a dangerous one? Inko came out of the room but when Izuku looked at her she suddenly froze and didn't move an inch which got Izuku confused why she didn't move.

"Mom?" Izuku went over to her and poked her leg on the sensitive part which made her always giggle but it didn't work at all, she remained unmovable before Izuku could do anything else something covered his eyes making him panic. "What is going on?!"

"Don't worry! I need t do this since your quirk has something to do about it!" said the voice of the doctor and it seemed that he was scared, Izuku calmed down since his child instincts told him to trust the doctor. "This is about your quirk kid, it is powerful but you aren't allowed to go away without special glasses."

"Izuku!" said the voice of Inko and quickly went over to Izuku who was blindfolded with a black towel. "Doctor! Are you sure that he has that kind of quirk, my quirk and neither my husbands has that kind of power," said Inko in a worried voice as she held Izuku to her chest who was shaking in fear what was happening? The doctor nodded his head and sat down on his chair and took a huge sip of his water as he was about to explain things.

"Well, Ms. Midoriya, it seems that your son must have either inherited it from your parents or some mutation has happened, the quirks haven't existed for a very long time so we don't know everything about them." answered the doctor and then looked at Izuku who could feel that the doctor was looking at him with some fear and amazement. "Well, Izuku was the name, correct?"

Izuku nodded to the doctor's direction or what he guessed what was the doctor's direction which was scarily precise and it was also scary for Izuku since he could see the doctor with ease too.

"Well, Izuku there is nothing wrong about you at all, its just...your quirk that is scary." began to doctor.

"W-What is wrong with it then?" asked Izuku scared of his quirk of it already and curious why it terrified the doctor so much.

The doctor got over his fear temporarily not wanting Izuku to panic since his quirk was a rare and dangerous one if not carefully trained. "Izuku, you're a Halfa, BUT the abilities of your halfa quirk aren't one bit related to your parent's quirks, your eyes are your quirk but it is a rare quirk called **[Time eclipse.]** and eye quirk that is able to freeze time but its further abilities are unknown and it is in your right eye taking the view of a yellow clock that moves and in your left eye is another eye quirk called **[Spacial rend.]** which is able to manipulate space and its abilties are also unknown and your eye looks like what you see in space."

 **(Think about Kurumi's eye from Date a live and the space eye is a purple space that has plenty of white stars in it, type in purple space and then you understand since explaining things was never my strongest point at all.)**

Izuku is smart smart kid for his age being able to understand things a bit better but he was also a bit naive since that was normal for his age, but he quickly knew that those eyes of him had many possibilities and it made him happy that his chance of becoming a hero was assured but something inside him told him that it had its drawbacks.

"But bad people who will hear about your quirk will go after you and force you to do horrible things like killing people and stealing and even kidnapping!" said the doctor not regretting what he was saying since Izuku was a child and they tend to be too trusting so he needed to make him very wary, Izuku looked horrified when he heard what would happen if his quirk got out, he wanted to be a hero and now also saw how great his potential of becoming a villain was also great.

Inko looked scared and also horrified at the idea of her son being raised as a villain and forced to do things he would never do or he would like to do, but what could she do now since the budget of them could never grant her son's safety. "W-What can I do about this! I could never have the funds to keep this quiet!"

The doctor looked at Inko with stern eyes and had only one solution for Izuku's safety. "There is one thing I can think off and that is by sending your son to UA Academy to live there and train his quirk and is not allowed to go outside." said the doctor making the 2 shocked. "It is the best thing I can suggest, villains wouldn't dare to attack the strongest and most famous hero school of Japan, there are many pro heroes and good teachers, I have good connections to the school."

Inko looked happy but she also looked sad that she wouldn't see her son for years until he had good control over his quirk but she knew that Hiashi would also agree. "So is Izuku only needed to go there?"

The doctor looked sad at her and nodded. "I'm sorry to say this but you can't go with Izuku since his quirk is that powerful he needs to have much practice and training and you would be merely distracting him and worrying about him, but it is your choice and that of your son." said the doctor feeling a bit guilty what he said about Inko. Izuku thought about it, his quirk was powerful but he didn't know how to practice with it and he admitted that he was easy to impress and get scared and the risk of getting found out was also too great and it would endanger his parents who didn't have powerful quirks at all.

"I-I agree, I will choose to go to UA Academy," said Izuku making the doctor nod to him, Inko wanted to protest but she also saw that her son wanted to protect her at all cost and her husband would agree and she stiffly nodded.

"Good! I shall contact the academy and not notify about your quirk in your documents and luckily for you, your left eye which contains your space powers isn't permanent active and you can make it disappear but that doesn't count for your right eye as that one is always active so I will give you a black pirate eye patch." said the doctor writing down on Izuku's document that he was quirkless.

"But doctor, since the 2 are apart shouldn't make it that 2 quirks?" asked Inko confused but the doctor merely chuckled. "That is some common misconception, Ms. Midoriya, you see the quirk is just a separate quirk which is very rare but the powers can merge for a certain amount of time and the wearer has both eyes and never one of them, not much is known about it but we do have documents but that is guarded by UA so don't worry about it."

The doctor opened a closet and was searching through and found the black eye patch and went over to Izuku and carefully placed it over his eye while also making sure that he wasn't watching Izuku's eye since he has seen that he froze his own mother in time.

 _ **Next morning.**_

When Hiashi Midoriya came home he was happy for his son to have his quirk awakened but also very sad that he wouldn't be able to see his son for many years and was using the little time he had for today before the heartbreaking truth came in and car to UA came to their home along with a removal bus. "S-Son, I'm proud of you making this decision, but you should know that I and your mother will miss you very much but don't let it hinder you, okay?"

"Y-Yes, daddy!" said Izuku with tears in his eyes as he hugged both his parents' goodbye, for now, he really didn't want to leave them but he had to for their safety. "I will write and send you photos!" said Izuku trying to cheer his parents a little bit up.

"I'm sorry for breaking this moment but we have to go now." said a scruffy man that looked like he missed a lot of sleep but he was sad from inside that Izuku had to leave his parents for the safety of his parents and the society.

Izuku entered the car and waved goodbye to his parents who waved him goodbye until he disappeared around the corner for the next 12 years until he could see them again and have mastered his quirk.

 _ **Inside the car.**_

Aizawa looked at Izuku who still had a few tears in his eyes left but he had a determined look on his face that said that he would do his best to control his quirk. "Kid, you made a good choice," said Aizawa making Izuku look at him.

"D-Did I?" asked Izuku a bit unsure of himself.

"Yes, you did, you may think you have left your parents alone but you did it for a good reason and for their safety and they also understand so don't regret it since it will only make you feel guilty and hold you back," said Aizawa who was a bit unsure of himself if he used the right words and such complicated words for a 4-year-old child. But to his relief Izuku nodded with a smile and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Thank you, sir!" said Izuku.

"Hm? Call me uncle Aizawa, and when in the lesson you call me Aizawa-sensei," said Aizawa not used to being addressed like that.

"Okay! Uncle Aiza!" said Izuku cheerfully as Aizawa wanted to say something about being called Aiza but he let it go since he saw that it made him happy and for a reason, it made him also a bit happy.

* * *

 _ **Kindergarten.**_

"Oi! Caretaker! Where is Deku!?" demanded Katsuki who hasn't seen Izuku for 2 days at the kindergarten and went around to ask if they saw him, but not a single one of them had an idea where he was.

"Well, the thing is Katsuki, Midoriya has moved out a few days ago under certain circumstances." said the caretaker carefully as he didn't want to make him mad knowing his temper was very short.

Katsuki seemed to be frozen and suddenly began to rant and spout out words that a child of his age shouldn't know at all and the caretakers quickly tried to shut him up before the other children around him started to say the same things as him.

"WHY IN THE F*CKING H*LL DID'T THAT *SSF*CK TELL ME ANYTHING! COME BACK DEKU YOU WORTHLESS B*STARD SO I CAN KICK THE SH*T OUT OF YOUR F*CKING *SS!" ranted Katsuki making the caretakers cry out that they weren't able to stop him from cursing since he used his explosions to fly and they knew that many parents would come over and demand why their child knew those kinds of words but they also had the question what kind of parents Katsuki had.

A certain blond-haired woman sneezed at the same time as that thought crossed the caretakers' minds.

 _ **Back to the car.**_

Izuku didn't know why but he had a feeling that he would see Katsuki again and that the meeting won't be pleasant so he had to prepare as he knew that he had the shortest temper of all people, but he had other things to focus on and that was training so he didn't want to be a bother and went to sleep as he was a bit tired of consuming all of this at once.

Aizawa looked at Izuku and thought about him, Izuku was one of the few rare children gifted with a quirk that wasn't related to his parents, his mother Midoriya Inko had a weak form of telekinesis and his father Midoriya Hiashi could breathe fire and both quirks power weren't related one bit to their son's quirk at all. A quirk that allowed to manipulate space and time a very powerful and dangerous quirk that could be used for bad things.

"Kid, your quirk alone causes a headache for me," said Aizawa knowing all the training and teaching would come once but it would pay off since the possibilities of Izuku's quirk were almost unlimited, but what was also important was what the weakness of his quirk was since with such great power did cause great drawback and they needed to work on that after control training.

 _ **12 years later.**_

Izuku looked down at the drawings of the students that were already accepted and recommended in the academy, Aizawa was sleeping so Izuku had to do the paperwork but Izuku couldn't blame his uncle since his quirk did cause him to be very tired and he required sleep very often. His appearance changed over the years from having the greens streaks in his hair turn neo purple and was neatly combed and his black eye patch had also a purple crystal hanging underneath it and his freckles were also gone.

 **(Tatsumi's hairstyle after he becomes a seasoned assassin and the eyepatch is from Lelouch.)**

"Shouto Todoroki, the daughter of Enji Todoroki a halfa just like me." mused Izuku as he looked over at a photo of an attractive girl with long red and white hair, heterochromia eyes and a burn wound on her left eye and she looked always expressionless, in Izuku's eyes she was sexy and looked over to her costume design and frowned a bit, her costume covered the whole left body with ice.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, the next heiress of the Yaoyorozu family and a good quirk," said Izuku looking at a photo of another attractive girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail and had an expression of someone who takes everything seriously and she was also sexy in Izuku's eyes and then checked her quirk and her costume and saw the reason why it exposed so much skin. Izuku picked up a stamp and pressed on both of the girl's documents labeling them as students of UA.

Aizawa groaned and woke up as he realized that he had still some paperwork left to do, but when he got up he was met in the face with a juice box that Izuku handed him. "I already did the paperwork, uncle Aizawa," said Izuku plainly as Aizawa took the juice box and began to drink it. "Uncle Aizawa, do you think we get a good crop of students this year?"

Aizawa thought about it and shrugged not knowing it himself since the last few years were quite disappointing. "Don't know, you have the power to look slightly in the future and yours is better than Sir Nighteye's," said Aizawa.

"Mhm? You're right about that, I will do that now!" said Izuku and got the eye patch off and speeded up the clock in his eye.

 _ **Izuku's thoughts.**_

Izuku opened his eyes and inside his mind were various doors and such things but what he needed to do was looking for the future. "Okay, what will it be?" said Izuku and the images began to flash foreby.

 _A burning street was shown and many people were held back by some heroes and a lot of debris was on the way..._

 _A slime was in the middle of the street laughing manically but there was someone inside of it and was trying to escape by using explosions..._

 _The hands disappeared and everyone looked in horror as the villain showed that the person was gone..._

 _All might was standing on the top of a building looking shocked and broken that he wasn't in time..._

 ** _Back to the real world._**

Izuku opened his eyes wide open and was panting a bit from the images he saw, Aizawa rushed over and began to ask if he was okay. "I-I'm okay, but from this moment 2 days ahead a villain has killed someone in this city!"

Aizawa frowned and began to write it down immediately as Izuku described the villain and what the person that was trapped inside of the slime, what kind of quirk he or she has. "This is bad, if the villain is able to kill the child then it will ruin the name of this city..."

"And that's not the only thing, All Might arrived too late and if anyone sees him his image will go bad and many heroes images will also go very bad," said Izuku drinking some water to calm himself down as he put his eyepatch on, looking slightly into the future wasn't a pleasant thing to do since he sometimes viewed horrible scenes. "It is better that I show you what I saw then tell you it, **[Linked replay.]** "

* * *

 **Alrain: So here is is! I wanted to do this more realistic since a quirk that is able to alter time and space is dangerous so I had to be realistic that Izuku wouldn't be safe at all.**

 **Izuku: The reasoning is good in my opinion but what matters is are the viewers agreeing with it?**

 **Alrain: Well find soon out, I'll see you all the next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: So here is the next chapter and when I read it, it felt like I was hurrying things and that I immediately switch to another subject and I hate that part of myself.**

* * *

 _ **UA High.**_

Today was the day that Izuku was allowed to go outside since he finally had master control over his quirk and since that was the cause of Izuku not being allowed to go outside was solved he finally was allowed to go outside and have fun, hopefully since most of his time in his childhood was spent on training and studying things that were related to his quirk and how to improve the weaknesses of his quirk.

And there was another problem he needed to solve, his social skills since the time he spends during his childhood in UA he didn't know how to start a conversation since the most time he was around adults, of course, there were students...who were 10 years or older than him so they wouldn't share the same interests as him. "So what are you going to do when you get to the city, Izuku?" asked Aizawa bored since he had nothing to do when all of his paperwork was done.

"Just exploring and looking for something that may interest me," replied Izuku plainly, he himself had honestly no idea what to do and he considered himself a country boy who would be amazed at everything that the city would have with the exception of the normal things like cars and such stuff. "Well, I'll be going now, hopefully, I will be there when the slime incident happens."

And with that Izuku exited the academy and went to the city to see if something caught his eyes or single eye since one of them was visible but he could still see through the eyepatch for some strange reason, it was a bit creepy and cool at the same time but he wasn't going to complain.

 _ **City.**_

Several hours passed and Izuku hasn't found anything that interested him only the exception of a new watch and a phone but for the rest nothing caught him, so he decided to buy the watch and phone who were the latest models and a bit expensive, but the store manager saw his ID card that Izuku was from the staff of UA and handed him both the items for a huge discount.

"Nothing new is here in the city just new models of phones, unhealthy snacks, and music," muttered Izuku irritated but he was pleased with the music and was downloading a lot of numbers of famous people, but since he never knew anyone of them due to training he knew that when mentioned in a conversation with someone it would make them suspicious of him.

But what he also noticed was that a lot of people were staring at him like he was a famous person, was it because of his eyepatch that made it obvious that he had a powerful quirk or was it because he looked intimidating? From what he heard the people in the city are kind of blunt and also suck in whispering.

"What to do now?" asked Izuku himself continuing with walking as he had nothing to do here at all, he actually expected more of the city but it was still the same as in his childhood, what a disappointment that was for Izuku who was training those years with all of the bottled up excitement turning into getting bored as hell so the only thing he knew what to do was by making friends or search something on the internet.

*BOOM!*

Izuku raised his eyebrows when he heard the explosion and went over to the place where it happened, while many people did the same as him but they were running like chickens without heads to see what was happening, was seeing a hero fight that exciting or were they too dense to realize the dangers that a hero risks were immense and that they're not invincible.

"What is happening!?" shouted a man who wore a firemen outfit while using water to keep the civilians away from the burning and destroyed part of the city which caught Izuku'sinterest as he saw that the art was the exact same thing that he saw in his vision.

"A villain has been destroying this part of the city and the attacks of the heroes have no effect at all!" shouted a civilian man who was recording the event with his phone, Izuku looked over and widened his eyes as he saw that it was the slime villain and quickly went into action to beat the villain up and then went out of the crowd and underneath the water fence of Backdraft.

"Hey, kid! What are you-!" Deatharms was shouting but Izuku's words and getting his eyepatch off made him totally freeze up and the other heroes and the civilians.

 **"[Time Freeze.]"**

The whole world stopped moving, the debris that was falling from the damaged building stopped their advance of falling, the fire that was biting wildly stood still in the same place and the expressions of the heroes and civilians didn't change while Izuku was glowing a bit purple and was running towards the slime villain and went to check on it, it was disgusting and just like his vision a person was stuck in it, a young man of his age with spiky short blonde hair.

"Katsuki!?" said Izuku surprised and when he pushed the slime around his face away he saw a scared expression on his friends face, that kind of surprised Izuku since the Katsuki he knew was always confident and never looked scared once but people did change over the years but he could easily see that Katsuki had barely changed, maybe the slight chance of being a little less violent.

Izuku sighed and he knew that it wasn't the best time to speak to his friend in a place like this knowing how prideful he was in the past due to the high praise he received so he went to work and began pushing the slime away and began kneading it smaller and put it in an empty bottle that was laying nearby and laid it down next to Katsuki who was slime-free.

To you it may seem simple that Izuku can freeze time but it had some drawbacks since there was a limited amount of time that Izuku could freeze time and there was also another problem because when he freezes time he wasn't affected at all but he did age quicker so due to that discovery and his practice he got in the training 1 year older then he should've been, so he was creating a space around himself which ensured him from not aging too quick.

Izuku quickly reverted time back to the destroyed parts of the city to the state that they were normal. "Time to get back," said Izuku who was done with repairing everything, and quickly entered an alley to escape the situation, Izuku put his eyepatch back on and time went back to normal.

Deatharms went back to shouting only to shut his mouth to see that nothing was to see there and that Izuku was nowhere to be found at all, all the heroes and civilians looked extremely confused as they saw no hints of danger or the villain or any destruction at all. "What the!"

"Wait! Where is that kid!?"

"More important where is the fire!?"

"Did he do this?!"

"Are they that dramatic over it?" Izuku shook his head and went back to UA Academy having no reason to be here anymore and also to report that he has dealt with the threat that could've damaged All might's image, he was looking if the heroes were getting the bottle and they did but they also began to look around them to see if her was still near them, so Izuku began walking.

*PING!*

Izuku stopped with walking and began to glare, as his automatic vision began to activate and he began to run as fast as possible not wanting to see anyone else a suspicious looking kid in an alley glaring at the wall.

 _It showed that Katsuki was walking home thinking but also seemingly frustrated...the vision then showed a pale man wearing a black hoodie with a creepy grin hiding behind a pole looking at Katsuki...He didn't seem to notice and kept on walking...the man was no longer there anymore._

"Katsuki, I swear your just a magnet for trouble as always!" growled Izuku as he now had to keep an eye on Katsuki who he would expect on the exams after summer vacation and he was sure that he would be noticed, which meant for Izuku looking out for dangerous or suspicious things. And for his automatic vision, he wished that it came with a warning signal since it sometimes startled him but also saved him a few times.

He wasn't ready yet to walk up on Midnight in the shower naked...not yet.

 _ **Back to UA Academy.**_

"Uncle, the threat has been dealt with," said Izuku making Aizawa nod to him and went back to focusing on the computer as he was seemingly not that tired anymore, not that you could see it but Izuku has been taught underneath Aizawa for years so it was easy for to see when he was sleepy. "And it seems that my childhood friend has a stalker on him."

"How does he look like?" asked Aizawa.

"Childhood friend or stalker?" asked Izuku teasingly as Aizawa made a mistake of making it clear who he was referring to.

"The stalker!" said Aizawa a bit annoyed, Izuku always loved to tease the smallest things about him and those damn sharp eyes of him only allowed Izuku to notice it but when it came to Ms. Joke he would never quit about it since he was called a tsundere for not admitting his small crush on her, yeah, so sharp was Izuku's eyes which were funny since it was natural and it had nothing to do with his eyes.

"He wears a black hoodie and has pale and dry skin and a creepy grin and pale blue-ish white hair and is seemingly around 25 years and is from average age and walks a bit like he is depressed," answered Izuku with his grin never fading away which annoyed Aizawa to no end. "And there is something else and that is a letter from a certain woman~!"

Aizawa thought that he was lying but that thought was quickly killed off when Izuku came over to him and placed a letter with some drawings that he recognized from a certain woman he may have a crush on. "I can't wait for the day that I get an aunt!"

"IZUKU!" shouted Aizawa very irritated and Izuku was already gone having used his quirk or some other method, Aizawa groaned but quickly looked around him and opened the letter and began to read it to see what Ms. Joke had to say to him and the first thing he saw was some heart-shaped smileys giving the ;) sign to him which made his ice-cold heart flutter a tiny bit.

Izuku merely grinned and was quickly running away as he used his quirk to place a small spy camera that he also bought to spy on him, but as he was just about to raise his head he bumped into something soft and firm and it smelled also nice and Izuku was paling almost white since he knew the soft texture and nice smell of tiger lilies and the next thing that happened was a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh! I didn't know you were this straightforward, Izu-chan~!" said the flirty voice of Midnight who pressed Izuku's face further into her breasts and the best thing Izuku could do was simply enjoy it but since he was socially awkward he didn't spend any time around the opposite sex but he has spent some years around Midnight and she enjoyed teasing him since he always got so easily flustered and that she said that he is a cute boy only added fuel to the fire.

"I-I wasn't looking where I was r-running." muffled Izuku but it was barely hearable thanks to his face being stuffed in Midnight's breasts and it made breathing also a bit hard for him. "O-Okaa-san, please! I can't breathe due to your b-breasts!" muffled Izuku loud enough for her to hear, Midnight smiled a bit at the nickname since she was a mother to Izuku who has been taking care of him since he was a little boy, but now he wasn't so little anymore so she decided to do something.

Pinch his butt a little bit, and she did which made Izuku squeal like a little girl that saw a spider or rat, he was lucky that none of the Midnight boys were here since he has seen plenty of times that they get jealous of the villains or people that got close to her in battle or conversation.

"Oh~? So you don't enjoy being hugged by Okaa-san, when you were so little you hugged me every time you got the chance~!" said Midnight and quickly grabbed Izuku's hand preventing him from removing his eyepatch so he wouldn't freeze time to escape and she didn't have to worry about his space eye since she knew that he didn't risk of using it to a person.

"P-Please! Okaa-san! I need to do something!" pleaded Izuku in a small voice since he was enjoying being in Midnight's embrace and not just because of her soft body but that she was his second mother for his childhood, but having him enter his teenage years and pressed against the well-endowed body of the woman who he came to see as a mother would make it VERY awkward.

 _"Please! Control yourself down there!"_ pleaded Izuku in his thoughts but too late as his little him began slowly rising and was going to hit Midnight's thigh...

 _ **After the awkward moment.**_

Karma was a bitch and Izuku was sure that she existed since the incident with Midnight was better kept a secret between them, and he also needed to plan to do something this summer since there was absolutely nothing to do for him, maybe those online games he should play or just trying new ideas for attacks and he also had to design his hero clothing because he was sure that he would be more of assistant of the class then rather study along with them.

"Well, time for drawing my costume, how I didn't come up with it earlier in my years is a mystery," muttered Izuku, but he still worried about the vision of the man that was stalking Katsuki, was he a pedophile or just someone who was a serial killer and even though it didn't seem that he was carrying a weapon it could be either a quirk that could do the work for him.

"Or just research whoever is stalking Katsuki," muttered Izuku as walked towards the direction where his room is.

 _ **Next summer.**_

It was finally the start of school and Izuku just hoped that there would be good students since there were only a few that were recommended, it was necessary for UA to get more students that had useful quirks to fight villains since Izuku got a vision of a mass movement from villains even though it was a glimpse.

*PING!*

 _The vision was focusing on a giant robot that was damaged on its left feet and began slowly falling towards the ground...a grinning Katsuki looked proud that he was able to defeat it...but then he widened his eyes as he saw a girl was stuck underneath the rubble and that the robot was falling towards her...the robot was on the ground but the girl was nowhere to be found only a small puddle of blood...people pointed at Katsuki with scared looks._

Izuku opened his eyes and they were saying he was pissed off at the recklessness of Katsuki and the future death he caused, he immediately went to the entrance to where Present Mic was holding a speech while explaining how the exams worked and needed to tell him that he was needed there, he entered and saw that the examiners were leaving for the bus and Izuku quickly joined behind them not to get noticed and stepped into the bus, the driver recognized Izuku and saw him motioning him with his hand.

The driver understood knowing that Izuku was never wrong with his hunches and merely nodded invisible to him. "Is this place free?" asked Izuku to a girl with short brown hair and weird pads on her fingers.

The girl smiled brightly at him. "Not at all! Go ahead." Izuku merely smiled and nodded in thanks, and sat down next to the girl and closed his eyes until they would arrive but he sensed some uneasiness next to him and opened his left eye to see that the girl was fidgeting.

"Nervous?" asked Izuku making the girl nod to him as her hands were slightly sweaty and trembling a bit. "Yeah, it's my first time taking the exams so I'm nervous, and what about you?"

Izuku merely chuckled at her. "Well, I can tell you that I'm not nervous at all, but if I were then I would get rid of it immediately," replied Izuku placing his hand on her and began softly messaging it, Ochako blushed at the contact but the massaging of Izuku worked well to calm her down a bit. "I would just say that you just have to do your best."

Ochako nodded thankfully to Izuku and then took a good look at him and blushed a little how handsome he was, it looked like his hair was so soft like a cloud yet also sturdy looking and the purple hair seemed to glow faintly and the eyepatch made him give the impression that he was powerful. "Thanks, my name is Uraraka Ochako, and may I ask what the eyepatch is for?"

"Midoriya Izuku, the eyepatch is for my quirk that is permanently active so I have to cover my eye to prevent accidents," replied Izuku to Ochako who nodded at his explanation but she was not conscious she was still holding Izuku's hand while Izuku thought that she didn't want to go because she was still nervous, so he let her be and just closed his eye and waited until they've arrived at the start.

 _ **Entrance.**_

Everyone got out of the bus all of them dressed in jogging clothing that would provide more air since in the exams you needed to move a lot in order to get the points that you needed by destroying robots, Izuku looked amused that everyone looked a bit stiff when they entered and tried to shake it off by doing some warm-ups. "May I ask you something?" asked a stern voice behind Izuku.

It was a tall young man wearing glasses and his movements were like one of a robot and what was most notable about him was the engines behind his legs, Izuku already saw it was his quirk and a mutant type. "Is something wrong?" replied Izuku with a smile not bothered with all the weird looks send to him, even though the girls were actually glancing then giving him weird looks.

"Isn't it a bit uncomfortable in those clothes of you to participate?" asked Lida a bit unsure and wondering if Izuku was oblivious from the looks that were thrown at him, but to his surprise, he just continued to smile.

"Mhm? These clothes are the ones I'm most comfortable with, so no need to worry since I can take the exams next year~!" said Izuku cheerfully making Lida drop his jaw to the ground that Izuku didn't seem to be worried about not getting into UA, he was either confident of oblivious of the truth. Izuku laughed internally at seeing the face of Lida that he believed in his facade, but he had a small sadist side to himself having being raised by teachers who were all sadists when students tend to go cocky.

"A-Aren't you worried about getting expelled!?" said Lida unbelievable that Izuku was like that, unlike the others who also looked like someone slapped them right in the face, some of the boys glared at him thinking that he was very cocky. "W-Wel, my name is Tenya Lida and what's yours."

"Izuku Midoriya pleased to meet you, Lida." Izuku then walked away waiting until the gates opened, he saw Present Mic look into his direction very confused but Izuku lightly slapped his thigh making him nod, the gates opened and Izuku froze time and walked to the entrance and into the fake city and morphed himself above a building and waited for the incident to happen.

"Always a troublemaker aren't you Kacchan~!" said Izuku in a playful way but skilled people could hear that there was anger underneath the not so serious expression, the real mask underneath it was one of pure heating rage and icy coldness.

 **Alrain: And we're done here, I had a good reason not to upload since I was with Necros Underworld discussing what kind of crossovers are a good idea with some stories to beging with, like Sword Art Online, Spiderman, My Hero Academia, RWBY, and much more to since we both have a bet which one of us will be using a power for their own stories and the bet involves with Death Battle series we haven't watched yet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrain: Back to Halfa Izuku chapter 3! And also I was allowed to write one more story before the Code Geass fanfiction! And I won the bet from Deathbattle! So I get to choose which Story Necros writes of all the stories that we made up for the future, but both of us aren't able to write a lot since we have our last exams and we need to last few days to study.**

* * *

 _ **Fake-city replica.**_

"So far so good! They aren't that bad either!" said Izuku who watches the examiners run around like chickens without heads as they tried to get as many points as they could, but he also was paying attention to the ones who kept their calm and used their quirks to destroy as many robots as possible, it was very funny to see them like that as it looked like they were in a saw-trap and tried to live, but Izuku immediately ignored them all as he saw the person he was searching for and that was Katsuki who was destroying robots left and right.

...But every time he did that he shouted the word 'die' out loud which scared the other examiners nearby not wanting to know what would happen to them if they stole a point from him, whether he did that on purpose to keep them out of his way to get more points for himself with no one near him was smart or that it was habit of him was unknown and Izuku merely hoped that it wasn't the second one, he knew that Katsuki could easily end up in Class-A but that loud personality of him could make Aizawa mad, and since he knew Katsuki for a short time which was more then enough to know that it was the second option.

But he was also searching for Ochako who he just met in the bus and he was sure that it was Ochako he saw underneath the rubble in his vision, he just only met her and knew her for a few minutes but he could easily see she was one of the sweetest girls you could ever hope to meet. And yet she was fated to have such a cruel death of wanting to become a hero, and he had the feeling that it was also for something else and that she did it for someone to help their burden.

"...Ochako, you really don't deserve such fate, I will rewrite your fate and prevent your death," said Izuku as he continued to watch when the future event would happen, hopefully, it gave a warning to him when it would happen-!

*BOOM!*

Oh, it did give him a warning when it would happen though he preferred the vision in his eyes since the claw...landed near him just a few meters, another weakness of his quirk was that he couldn't predict his own death which was kind of a raw deal, he never knew why he could predict his own fate and such but he could do it with ease by predicting of other people, but it had a weakness like every other quirk since no matter how powerful they would be.

Maybe he should retire as a fortune teller or construction man?

Not right now, for now, he should focus on saving Ochako from her death and spare Katsuki from the fear he would get and he knew Katsuki liked to be feared but he also knew that he would get it hard and get called a murderer or a villain, and Izuku didn't think that Katsuki wouldn't soon forget this since he aimed to become a hero and not a murderer and his first kill that was an innocent civilian would only make it harder for him to reach that title.

*BOOM!*

Izuku looked down and saw the legs of the robot damaged severely by explosions, and a cackling Katsuki was the obvious hint that he was the one that had done it and the cackling was about that a robot no matter what size could ever hope to defeat him, but his laughter was so loud that he didn't hear the soft whimpers that pleaded for help and those came from Ochako who got her leg stuck underneath the falling rubble that the robot created.

"H-Help m-me!" pleaded Ochako as she didn't want to die, not without trying to earn money so her parents could have an easy life to live as they worked their selves to the bone to keep living for another day and it sounds a bit exaggerated but it was the truth, she didn't want to break her promise to them and make them break down when her death would be announced to them when someone would go over to tell them that.

Izuku sighed and got his eye-patch off and activated his space eye too, and the whole world began to freeze and lost all of its colors and was now a dull and grey world with all the people frozen in it.

 **"[Switcheroo.]"**

Izuku aimed at Ochako and she disappeared and her place was replaced with a pencil that Izuku used to take her place in, this move allowed him to switch the places of things depending on what he could switch the person from place with though he didn't need to have stuff on him if there was another item that he could use but this pencil was useless so why not, it worked with people too if they got into a 'threat to kill situation' and Izuku had done many of those missions when he was told that he was needed at a certain job which required his quirk to do it.

There was also a sharp piece of metal that was aimed at Katsuki's throat and Izuku sighed that Katsuki was trying to kill himself and replaced the sharp piece of metal with a mid-sized pebble that was aimed at his head, and his throat to make him suffer a bit of humility and it may sound harsh in some of you readers opinion that I shouldn't give Bakugou so much shit to deal with it, you deal with it since he deserves it being handled like that, and what is with that disgusting ship between him and Izuku!?

Though small part of me can respect him a little bit since Izuku isn't perfect too, he was a coward and very weak as he didn't do anything to compensate for lacking a quirk and Izuku himself is very stubborn not to see reality, he just denied it every single time and he wasn't the type for doing such dangerous things and it also convinced that All might is invincible and undefeatable.

Back to the story as everything was dealt with, Izuku looked if there was anyone else that was too close by the robot or if something was out of the hand that he had to fix and there was none, but that didn't mean he didn't have to come back since he was the one that was needed when the fake-city was damaged, that way UA could spare some money for other school things that they needed like more materials for the pro-heroes and future pro-heroes.

"Time to set everything back, but first get you out of here Ochako," said Izuku and scooped the bubbly girl up in bridal style. **"[Warpgate.]"** a purple swirling vortex came in front of the teenagers and one on the roof of the building he was sitting on, he stepped into the vortex and in an instant they were on the roof and Izuku looked down one last time to be sure he reassured everyone's safety once he saw that everything was fine he put his eyepatch on.

3.

2.

1.

*BOOM!*

The robot came crashing down and all the examiners returned to running, while Katsuki still laughed maniacally but when he opened his eyes he saw the mid-sized pebble coming his way and smashed against his throat and the other one into his stomach knocking him out while his last thoughts were...rather predictable about cursing the shit out of the robot for doing that.

"Uwah!" shouted Ochako burying her head into Izuku's chest without realizing where she was, still thinking that she was underneath the giant robot who was about to crush her into mush and die there...but then she looked up to see the smiling face of Izuku that also looked concerned for her is she was wounded and those eyes of him which looked like gems, it was if she could see straight through his eyepatch as if it never was there.

"Are you okay? Ochako-chan?" asked Izuku still smiling at her which made her blush as she realized how cute and yet handsome he was and as if on cue for a romantic movie the sun was just behind them and shone beautifully, it was like Izuku waking a princess up while carrying her out of the tower and bringing her to his castle, and many of the examiners (Mostly the girls) were like watching a romantic scene play out in real life and had small tears in their eyes as if they looked like they were going to kiss.

"I-I am..fine, just...don't let me down yet, my feet still hurt a little from the rubble that landed on my feet," muttered Ochako not inching further away from his warm chest, her feet did hurt but not to the point that you would say that it hurt too much to stand on it, but Izuku bought it and held Ochako still in his arms which she noticed were muscular which got her redder in embarrassment and a bit of...excitement?

But before she could answer the robot was surprisingly still alive, but you got to know that destroying the legs of the robot alone wasn't enough to damage the important parts of the robot that made it function. "Now what?" said Izuku annoyed but his eyes widened when the hand smashed into them crushing part of the roof, the robot removed its hand and there was nothing under it except for a already destroyed pointer-robot.

Izuku sighed as it was dangerous around him as he held Ochako still in bridal style and it interfered his visions since it was also warning about himself, now he laid down Ochako against a wall and walked towards the robot that he would destroy and repair, he held out his hand and a small purple vortex formed around and soon began to cover Izuku's whole arm and flared wildly around his arm and as final push Izuku waved down his arm and the energy released itself from his arm and went to the robot like a flying blade-attack.

 **"[Spacial Rend.]"**

The attack tore through the robot like it was made of paper and the attack continued to fly into the sky until Izuku snapped his fingers and the attacked bursts into a explosion of purple stars, the other examiners had their jaws dropped on the ground at the strength that Izuku showed and with no effort at all and how perfectly it cut through it and he was there age.

In truth that attack used to take a lot of effort and training to perfect and it was hellish training and thinking about combinations of his halfa powers, if it wasn't for his time quirk than it would've costs a lot of money, Izuku hummed and turned to face all of the examiners with a bored smile that consisted out of half-open eyes and a simple smile and his eyes-I mean eye looked completely white and a simple black iris.

"Hai, Hai, is everyone okay?" asked Youth girl waking past many examiners and checking with her sharp eyes, despite her age you should never underestimate her eyes since her job was a doctor and a doctor wouldn't leave serious injuries without tending it, Izuku found this out the hard way since he was stubborn his own way but the trauma he received when he tried to escape Youth girl's tending made him regret it to this very day. "Hello, Izuku! Is there someone serious wounded?" asked Chiyo a bit concerned since he could predict accidents.

"No serious one, but the girl unconscious by the wall has wounded her legs a little bit, I have some small scrap wounds that I WILL treat, but I might open them again since I'm needed back here again." answered Izuku making Chiyo nod approvingly that he still remembered it, and it reassured her since she knew the weakness of his combo move to predict accidents.

"Now time for me to go and tend my wounds, **[Warpgate.]** " the vortex appeared again only visible to others and Izuku stepped into it and it vanished away once he stepped into it and left the examiners again with their jaws dropped to the ground.

Lida came forward to ask Youth girl who beat it to him when she was done healing Ochako. "You don't have to worry about Izuku, he does this every year to kill his free time and it already part of the school." answered Chiyo to Lida's question which he had to say yet.

"T-To kill his free time!?" said Lida unbelieving that someone would kill his or her free time by taking the examination of the most powerful and famous hero institute of Japan, like it was nothing but a small walk on the beach, now he got the answer why Izuku never worried about failing since he was already in the school and did this every year to kill his free time, that was UA for you. "He is the same age as me? Right?"

Chiyo nodded and walked off to check on others that may have been wounded which she highly doubted.

 _ **Fake-city after the examination.**_

Izuku sighed a she used his time quirk again to stop the time, normally he would only use his space quirk to repair everything but since he had a lot of paperwork to do he had to be quick, he was needed since as child he could easily think of improvements for heroes and a lot of other things, his scanning of everyone's quirk and think of every way to improve in it, his personal opinion what kind of situations the quirks will be useful for, what kind of heroes he would recommend them to be, what pro-heroes they would be suggested to have as trainers, and including sending them to the heroes if they would approve and such, and receive their answer and document it if they accepted them or refused them along with reading their reasons or that they had too many students to teach and the students that have been reserved to be taught under the pro-heroes.

"Me and my stupid Otaku-past!" complained Izuku hating himself for having been a Otaku for heroes and ever since his examination was read and compared with those of experts he was also placed into the development department, and the workshop department for his gadget ideas, order department for the simple equipment that they needed for the students that had promise, and the training department to see if the promised students had truly improved in their quirk, the budget department for training camp and trips along with the festivals, the inviting department to send write the letters to other hero school of other lands, and ever since he did all of that UA has been given the most promising students even if their quirks weren't much and showed much potential in the battle arena.

Yep, he was that important to them since most of the paperwork would take hours for them to do it and for Izuku just seconds since he froze time to do it and it was actually still hours for Izuku to do it, but he liked to work hard since he had been doing that ever since he came here, and it was far better then spending time with Midnight to...discipline the Midnight boys should they ever misbehave, Izuku wouldn't be disciplined but he stayed as far away from the room she disciplined them there...and he wasn't into that torturous stuff and that outfit he would certainly never wear.

And he was currently working in his dorm-room on his computer with his daily work, and it was already a bit late but he couldn't use his quirk to freeze time when he works on the computer since it tended to overload it when all the words suddenly came on it.

"MIDORIYA-SHOUNEN!" boomed the loud voice of All Might making Izuku jump up and almost let the computer fall down.

"All Might! How many times do I need to tell you to stop that! Can't I work without your sudden appearance added with the heart-attack!?" shouted Izuku with shark teeth and blank eyes making the number 1 hero rub his head sheepishly that he did it again and he was honest in his apology, Izuku was a bit scary sometimes when he was interrupted unneedingly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask if you had time to get lunch, since your...paperwork." said All Might a bit worried as he saw all those stacks of paperwork dropped on the desk of Izuku and it was already late and he hasn't seen Izuku going to the lunchroom to get lunch only for breakfast by Lunchrush who was continuously worried about Izuku since most of the time he almost never showed up since his work was more important to him than his own health. "So I brought you some fresh beef-stew that Lunchrush made along with a Katsudon."

Izuku perked up at the mention of Katsudon since that was his favorite food and beef-stew was something Lunchrush rarely made only on special occasions. "Well, thanks, I'll eat it when I'm done with the work on the computer, and then eat it."

All Might left the room and was met with the worried faces of some of the pro-heroes as Izuku did it again, neglecting his own health to ensure the reputation of UA and they tried to get some of the paperwork of his hands but that was the only thing they could never convince him to do, not even Youth girl's threatening gaze deter him the slightest bit to give some of the paperwork to the other heroes.

"He's been neglecting his own health again, didn't he?" sighed Aizawa rubbing his hand against his head, regretting that he hasn't seen or noticed this earlier to prevent this from happening since some people had been insistent on him doing the paperwork.

"Was he eating it immediately, or saying that he would do after he's done with his work?" asked Lunchrush worried since he knew that Katsudon was something Izuku loved and gets all his attention and if he would eat it after he was done working than it made him only worried since Izuku would usually eat it immediately and now that paperwork was driving him to be obsessed with working hard every single day.

"Midoriya-shounen said he would eat after his work on the computer is done." said All might sadly not with his usual 100 Watt smile. All the other teachers got worried only more and if this information came out to his parents who he hasn't seen in years it would only make them look at UA as slave-drivers, oh Izuku, no matter what or how much you've changed you even cause worry indirectly even with a powerful quirk and high intelligence he did himself short again.

 **Alrain: So I wanted to fix some things before I posted this chapter, I wanted Izuku to be a bit like his original self that makes everyone worried since he injuries himself so much and here it will also tell him what his quirk is used for in other ways then combat alone, I kind of imagined Izuku making it a killing in the business and economics, but I am allows by Necros to write a story before I post Vritra Lelouch since I need to study how royalty works, and the same thing counts for Necros who will be writing something too before he submits the story I chose for him, until next time everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrain: Halfa Izuku back on track bitches! No, I mean fellow readers and followers!**

 **Izuku: Never knew that the readers would like something as the normal things and such, both you and Necros are doing that often since you both know it is kind of satisfying to read.**

 **Alrain: Sometimes the best things to read or do are the simple things and see how satisfying they are, now on to the story if you would Izuku?  
**

 **Izuku: Yeah, Alrain doesn't own anything of My Hero Academia.**

* * *

 _ **Classroom 1-A.**_

Izuku yawned loudly in the classroom as he was working late into the night and by the time he was done his Katsudon was already cold, so it had been an unpleasant night for him with little sleep and a cold meal which was also his favorite making it worse then ever even with his Quirk he could barely sleep more than 5 hours. Paperwork was really the work of the Devil itself.

The class was almost full with the exception of 2 people and seeing the bickering between his former childhood friend Bakugou Katsuki and the student with the glasses named Tenya Iida the one how he met at the entrance exams and they were both very loud, Iida moved like a robot and Katsuki...was just as Izuku predicted what he would be like in his teenage years.

The last 2 students appeared and Izuku saw Aizawa nowhere and decided to have a little bit of fun with the class and used [Time Freeze.] to stop time and grey filled the world and the classroom and all the students froze and didn't move and Izuku went over the desk of Aizawa and lifted a few papers in the air, put flowers in Momo's hand, as well as in the hand of the girl named Shouto, he pulled out a camera and manipulated the space in front of him to make him look more ghost-like and snapped a picture together with a girl that had long black hair and raven features.

And as last gave a wedgie to a small boy with purple balls for hair as he tried to sneak a peek underneath the skirt of a girl with pink skin, if it was one thing he hated perverts the most and he could easily see that the boy was one of those perverts that go too far with their actions.

"That should do it!" said Izuku as the fun was about to start and said [Unfreeze.] and time went back on and Izuku somewhere pulled out a pack of popcorn and began to eat it and watched in anticipation what their reactions would be like.

"Whoah!"

"Kyaa!"

2 voices shouted of 2 boys one with the red spiky hair and the other with blond hair when the papers were lifted off the table of Aizawa and Izuku almost laughed his ass off when he heard how girlish the scream of Kaminari was, and that of Kirishima wasn't something to laugh at but his expression was also too funny.

"Huh?"

"O-Oh, my!"

Momo and Shouto felt that they were holding something and looked down to see that they both got a bouquet of flowers in their hands and blushed at that and wondered who gave them the bouquet of flowers.

"The things that hide in the darkness," said Tokoyami as she looked through the pictures of the camera that was in her hands and looked at the picture of her reading her book about ghosts and the ghost 'Izuku' was standing behind her looking over her shoulder.

"GUAAAHHH!" shouted Mineta as he facefaulted on the ground with his white underwear visible to the class and the pain in his crotch and was foaming out of his mouth and most of the boys cringed at that and Izuku thought that he might have pulled a little too hard on his underwear and should've held back a little bit, he didn't want the boy's balls being pulled off, but he had still some fun left.

 _ **"Well, well, well, so you're the new Class-A students of this year?"**_ said Izuku in a dark and ominous voice which made the whole class flinch, but Katsuki wasn't and demanded who the ghost was, but then was thrown against the wall and held up there. _**"Aren't you a bit cocky? I will have fun tearing you apart~!"**_ Izuku then mimicked the sound of a monster opening his mouth and everyone began to scream and no one heard them since Izuku put up a barrier that prevented sound from leaking out.

 _ **"Time to eat!"**_ shouted Izuku as he roared before he said something else that no one heard not even Katsuki who felt fear for once. **[Time Freeze.]** and the world was grey again and Izuku chopped on the necks of the students and placed them down on their seats back, he calculated it and guessed that they would wake soon up and guessed that it was a nightmare...but how did everyone dream the same thing? Aside of that Izuku laughed his ass off as he saw the frozen expressions of the class and took a picture of that of Katsuki's screaming face.

So for the joke, he put a note on the desk of Momo, Shouto, and Tokoyami with the text to say that he was interested in them and found them beautiful. and his paperwork was done and he already had fixed everything for this year, the festival, tests, students that have improved in their years at UA, sending the invitations to the other Hero School in Japan and preparing the papers for the ones who graduated and suggestions who they would take lessons underneath.

He didn't have the time to analyze all the Quirks of Class 1-A and that meant more paperwork and reading, but for now, he wanted to know how this class was like and how good everyone was with their Quirks and how great their potential was and he still had a lot of work to do even if he got to know them. Equipment for their Quirks, suggestions who they should take as teachers, advising how to use their Quirks, and a lot of other things.

Everyone woke up and Izuku was visible to everyone and they all looked confused and wondered who he was and a few of the girls thought he was handsome and Izuku was merely reading a book, Izuku didn't raise his head and was keeping on reading sitting on the desk of Aizawa and when Momo was about to ask Izuku put his book down and stood up from the desk.

"Hello, everyone! Nice to meet you bunch!" said Izuku cheerfully as he got off the desk

"Uhm? Hello, and who might you be, if I may ask?" asked Momo carefully still a bit wary of the nightmare she had in the class and she hoped never to talk about it since she believed no one would believe her.

"Hm?" Izuku saw that Katsuki wasn't awake and decided to say his name but alter it a little bit. "My name is Izuku Kayama, and I'm here to act as your guide for these years to your road of becoming Pro Heroes!" said Izuku with a smile and that moment the door opened revealing that it was Ochako who came in and wondered why everyone was so pale and sweating, did something happen before she came into the class.

Iida went over to Izuku who returned to reading his book but he did see him coming and predicted what his question would be and he would shock him with his knowledge of the future. "You don't need to ask, the reason why I participated yesterday was to kill time and scout for some promising students since I am part of the selection," said Izuru shocking Iida that he knew what he was going to ask, was he maybe too predictable in his appearance?

Izuku chuckled a little at seeing the expression of Iida Tenya, he was the little brother of Tensei, they sure look similar except that Iida was a bit more robotic and more dramatic, he could now see what Tensei meant that his little brother had a lack of a bit of human-like logic thinking as he told him plenty of stories about his little brother and it amused him to no end, it made him wonder what it was like to have siblings.

"Well, nice to meet you Iida-kun, it is almost like I see the younger version of Tensei with glasses," said Izuku and again Iida made a shocked expression that Izuku knew who he was and that he knew his big brother Tensei.

"Kayama-san! Do you perhaps know my big brother Tensei!?" asked Iida a bit excited.

"I do, and he told me a lot of good things about you," replied Izuru and he could see Iida holding back tears of pride, though it was visible due to the small blush and his body stiffening, Tensei was really right about him being a bit robot-like. "Well, the class is about to start so please take your seats, the teacher is here already," said Izuru before Ochako could say anything to him or thank him for saving her.

"Izuku, you talk too much and wasted their time." said a voice beneath Ochako's feet and it made Iida stiffen even more and a bit in fear of what lied underneath Ochako's feet and Momo was pretty much the same and her head became a bit of blue and the background turned a little bit black, Ochako herself stiffened and place and slowly turned around to see a man that looked like a freaking stalker in a yellow sleeping bag, it made him look like a giant larvae.

Aizawa pulled out a juicebox. "This is heroics!" and with that, he drank his juicebox empty. "Welcome to UA, the school for the future heroes of the next generation," said Aizawa as he finished his juicebox and then his eyes wondered to Izuku who looked a bit sheepish and threw him another juicebox that he got out of nowhere which he began to drink as well.

"Sorry, for taking the time Aizawa-sensei." apologized Izuku but he knew that Aizawa enjoyed seeing them shocked and scared of his appearance since it gave him the feeling and Aura off that he shouldn't be messed with, and Izuku had to agree with him since they would only take you seriously and won't take thing slightly from you and Izuru had those times when he looked like that, Aunt Nemuri rubbed off too much on him that he developed a slight sadistic mode when he can't help it.

The others were still a bit uneasy and Katsuki was still sleeping on his desk which caught Aizawa's attention and got annoyed, he got out of his sleeping bag and slapped Katsuki on the head with one of his bandages which woke Katsuki up in an instant.

"WHICH FUCKER DID THAT TO ME-!" Katsuki shouted but his mouth was muffled by the bandage that Aizawa used to slap him and looked straight into the glowing eyes of Aizawa making him gulp as he could see in a way that he shouted against the teacher, Aizawa could see talent and good intelligence in those murderous eyes but he found them too cocky so he made a change of a few plans planned next tomorrow.

"I suggest you keep it down or is that the tone you use to your teacher," said Aizawa not deactivating his Quirk at all, Katsuki gritted his teeth but shook his head that he understood him and was released from the bandage and he wanted revenge but he couldn't since he was the teacher and he already had a bad impression to the class that he was sleeping on the first day, and that he shouted against a teacher from UA. "Aside of you, all of you put these uniforms on, and Izuku prepares the equipment."

"Of course, Aizawa-sensei," said Izuku and vanished away in front of the whole class making them shocked and wonder if his Quirk was teleportation.

 _Outside._

Whole class 1-A was in their nervous mode as Aizawa told them that they were going to have a Quirk apprehension test and that they wouldn't attend to the ceremony as that was nothing but time waste for Aizawa. "Izuku, are you ready with the equipment?"

Izuku popped out of thin air along with the field filled with equipment making them all look with dotted eyes at how he was able to bring all of that here, Izuku laughed a little as it was nothing special at all and it wasn't his Time Quirk, it was basically his Space Quirk as he can mark the area and teleport to it although he had to remember it and it used to take a bit of time to teleport, to take the equipment with him he used the space in his memory to erase unnecessary things and replace them with other memories, like how fields looked like, maps, structures and all of that.

He used the space of the open ground where they were standing and placed it into the faculty room where all the equipment was and with a bit of other complicated things he just teleported the invisible space with the equipment in the radius of the space back to the original place, where the space belonged too, there was an accident when he tried to do that and accidentally erased a bit of memory that he didn't mean to erase.

Aside of that this technique he called it [Inner Mind.] as it was truly working and it made him remember things easily and his mind was like an open cyber field filled with black boxes with name tags on them, with each of them containing information allowing him not to confuse things with each other, there was, maps, books, plannings, builds, prints, documents, files with promising students and a lot more.

And to activate each box with the information he needed he had an activation sequence that was only be activated by himself, but back to the story and the lessons for another time as the tests were about to begin. Aizawa rolled his sleeve a bit up and it revealed some kind of gauntlet that covered his wrist and a bit of his forearm with a small keypad on it and he placed his finger on a small triangle making it glow, then there was a keyboard on it with all the letters and numbers on it.

"First we have this scheme," said Aizawa as he pressed a few numbers on it and held his hand out and a hologram screen appeared out of it and showed what activities they would do, and that there was a ranking system to it making everyone look in awe as UA was rumored to have the best of equipment of all the Hero Schools in Japan, and it caused a bit of a few spy attacks from other lands who wanted to acquire this technology and the maker. "These are the list of the tests you're going under through, and the ranking list of what you're current strength in the class is."

Izuku walked towards Aizawa with a bored expression and rolled his sleeve a bit up revealing that he had the same gauntlet only it was dark purple/black, I should mention the name as the device is called PSD or known as the Portable Storing Device.

It was another equipment that Izuku made as the device contained several boxes of space, earphone, camera, and some other things, only the ones who were trusted with this were given them, they worked like something out of a game as when you're given one you're also given a special code that you can't forget no matter how much you think of other things, the triangle was to scan yourself and it read the wavelengths of your brain, breathing, and heart pulse, to make sure that you weren't hypnotized and it was also build to distinguish it between hypnosis and fatigue and all of that, if you are fine when you type the code in to activate your PSD and enter the storage.

The code itself was a small black ball filled with a purple/black substance with some stars and you needed it to press it in your head and the code was in your head, it was a space that contained the code for the PSD to activate it and only you could remember it to prevent it from getting hacked and such, it was separate from your thoughts so no matter how much you think you will remember it, it can't be accessed by mind reading as it is a separate space.

The PSD was a storing device that allowed you to summon objects, take objects, scan, store documents, keep your food cool or warm, download files, call, track, and some other features and no one else could make it except for Izuku who worked hard to make them and not for profit but to help the Heroes with their work and all the teachers at UA had 1, and also some other hero groups possessed them.

Aizawa typed a few words in and a juicebox materialized in front of him and grabbed it and drank it, and you guessed right if you paid attention as Aizawa stores his juiceboxes inside of his PSD and Izuku his own things since the documents weren't something you carry everywhere, so he stored them on a personal PSD and locked it away with several codes and in a place that he didn't know off except for principal Nedzu.

"Bakugou, what it your highest reach by throwing?" asked Aizawa.

"69 meters," replied Katsuki normally who still hasn't noticed that it was Izuku who was standing there since the others talked a bit loud which didn't allow him to hear his name at all.

"Good, now try throwing it with using your Quirk," said Aizawa.

Katsuki took his step and went into the circle and took a throwing pose and muttered something about adding a little bit of heat to it and then shouted something. "DIE!" and he threw the pitchball high into the air causing some wind to blow back and the pitchball soared high in the air and Izuku had a single thought.

 _"Die?"_ and Izuku guessed it that his ex-childhood friend didn't change after all, and it got him to think how he would react once he finds out that he was Deku, the nickname that Katsuki gave when his Quirk wasn't awoken yet and only appeared a day after and then was brought here into UA. And what was more amazing was that somehow almost everyone seemed to ignore that he shouted 'die' so hard like he was talking to a microphone.

Except for a few ones who just became chibis and had dotted eyes and the word 'die' floating above their heads with a question mark, it was very cute that Izuku wanted to take a picture but he memorized it and used [Inner Mind.] to store it into his memo storage.

"And with that, we can see what the current limits of your Quirk are." as Aizawa showed the distance that Katsuki created and it was a bit over 700 meters which didn't make Izuku impressed at all, but it was more than enough for the others to impress except for the ones who noticed what Katsuki shouted and they were girls and were intelligent and didn't allow flashiness to impress or blind them. "But, there is something else to this test," added Aizawa as his voice turned a bit dark getting all of their attention.

Izuku then followed and stood in the middle of the group and his eye shined a red light. "Because the person that ranks as the last~!" said Izuku also in a dark voice making them all shudder in a bit of fear. "Will be expelled here right and now~!"

The whole class all shared the same thought and that was that they couldn't fail this test no matter what so they had to take it seriously if they wanted to stay here, though Izuku could see that 2 girls already saw through the deception but still were going to give it their all, he had to give it to them since many don't take it seriously after they discover in the beginning that it is fake but still give it their best.

 _After all the tests._

 _"Not bad, not bad at all,"_ the scores were quite high and he had to admit that many of them had great potential if well trained and he could make a request of becoming a personal trainer if some are already good and ask them if they want to, he could already see who he could choose to become his personal student since he was the most creative thinker of UA, though it also gave him the name of Quirk Otaku which he hated with passion and he could be quite dangerous when he was called by that.

And he hated it when Aunt Nemuri was able to escape it every time as she embarrassed him to no end which forced him to not do it if he didn't want a few secrets to getting out, he would rather kill himself then allow those secrets to be let out.

"Oh, and the expulsion thing was nothing but a fake," said Aizawa finishing showing the scores leaving many of them with wide mouth open which made Aizawa grin as he took in the pleasure of seeing people realize getting deceived, mainly from villains so you don't have to worry about other things.

"Aizawa-sensei! Since Kayama-san is part of our class can we know his score!?" asked Iida making Izuku widen his eyes a little and wonder why he wanted to know that. Aizawa seemed hesitant but also didn't see the problem with it and entered another code in his gauntlet and Izuku's name showed up above that of Shouto making them all jaw drop that someone is able to beat a Halfa.

"Now don't get surprised, I'm a Halfa myself, so don't exaggerate things now, please," said Izuku to make sure that there would be no rumors spread around the school, and he already dealt with several students, and he was part of the staff room and since he was for the time relieved of his duty and that meant he had to join a club and the Student Council wasn't an option since he rather hated the paperwork so he would be part of the Moral Committee. Class 1-A went back to the changing rooms and then head back to class while Izuku had to clean up.

 _"Ufufufu! It seems that I found you~!"_ said a sultry and seductive tone that also contained a hint of playfulness and mischief. Izuku felt weird as if something was touching him yet not present to him or detectable and it honestly creeped him out since he had great senses thanks to his training from a young age by various heroes and heroines, and it felt like something was touching his whole body like they're multiple hands feeling him up, and the shadows moved a little so Izuku had no choice in this.

 **"[Time Freeze!]"** said Izuku as he entered the TS or Timeless Space and looked again to his body and still didn't see anything at all making him a bit scared and he knew that freezing time wasn't going to solve much except that the movement on his body stopped but he could still feel something on his body and yet he couldn't see anything. "No choice then, **[Astral Vision.]"**

Astral Vision was a move thought up by Izuku if he were to encounter someone who could hide in another dimension that was similar to his Space Quirk, and it allowed him to see people who hid in another plane of dimension and when he activated it he was horrified as he now could see what it was that made him feel so cold, multiple pale arms coming out of his shadow were holding him down.

"Ufufufufu~! Not bad, not many can really do~!" said the seductive voice again from the shadows and Izuku couldn't move an inch of his body, the energy was slowly getting drained from his body and the girl seemed to enjoy seeing his squirming and powerless to fight back, but what caught his attention was the small yellow light that was in the shadows and it was the same as him...not a pupil but a yellow ticking clock.

"Y-You have the same Quirk as m-me!?" asked Izuku, though he couldn't say it louder to make it more understandable since 1 of the arms was gripping his neck a bit tightly not allowing the oxygen to pass through, the person slowly walked a bit out of the shadows and Izuku could now see that she wore a dress that was black and orange, and the orange part was glowing in the dark.

"Hm~? It seems I found a new snack for myself." said the woman and Izuku could see that she was licking her lips. "But lucky for you today, I already ate my fill so I'll let you off the hook, but if you can entertain me by holding your own against me...I might consider to leave you alive even if you hold yourself against me for a single minute."

Izuku wanted to ask who she was but he knew it was typical that most characters of her type won't give an answer at all and just keep it a secret for entertainment to see the ones who try to find out struggle, and Izuku also knew that she could be watching since she could move IN the Timeless Space and use her Quirk and Izuku didn't know what moves she had or what counters his Quirk, so he could ask another question to her.

"W-When we were you watching me?" asked Izuku.

"Oh! I thought you ask who I am~?" replied the woman playfully.

"Your the type of person that wouldn't give it away just for fun!" growled Izuku as the hands tightened a little bit around him.

 _*Light Lemon Scene!*_

"Hm? A little bit feisty aren't you~? Most would tremble in fear once I do this and catch on what I'm implying~!" said the woman playfully and then appeared behind him and Izuku was still facing forward as the woman sniffed his neck a little before slowly licking up and down for a short moment and then her hands began to roam all over his body making him almost moan of how soft the woman's hands were, this didn't go unnoticed as the woman returned back to licking his neck and massaged his chest and the hands that held his waist then unbuckled his pants and grabbed his manhood and massaged it slowly making Izuku slowly get erect. "Do you want me to continue~?"

Izuku almost wanted to say yes, but he dealt with situations with this before on his missions and his Aunt Nemuri and got often harassed by women when he got captured on his 6th mission, but he couldn't give in the temptation or pleasure so he bit through his moans and gave his answer. "N-No! Stop i-it, please!" and this surprised the woman as she thought that he certainly would give in as most men did, sure he was handsome and looked very smart but she has seen by his shoulders and arms that he was a bit stressed out and that he didn't relieve himself.

Maybe she should take him once to the red light district of America to see if he would give in, but she had easily killed over hundreds of pigs and kept her virginity even if she was very skilled in the area of sex.

"Can you say that one more time?" asked the woman as she intensified massaging his manhood making it impossible for Izuku to answer but was able to say that he wanted her to stop it. "Are you sure?" Izuku shook his head in yes as he tried to desperately hold it in as he had a feeling that he would regret if he ever did, the woman's shocked expression turned into a smirk as she may have found a man worthy of taking. "I won't do anything to you, most men who give in die, buuuuttttt! I can make an exception for you~!" and her own hands then helped the other pair of hands stroking him and Izuku couldn't hold it any longer and released.

"Guaahhh-!" his moan was interrupted as the woman turned his head and kissed him roughly on the lips and shoved her tongue into his mouth, he felt the hand release his cock but then was wrapped into something warmer and wet and felt someone sucking him off while getting his balls massaged gently and Izuku still tried to fight against it since this was reverse rape, but he slowly felt weaker and weaker and eventually gave into it as he knew that it was futile to fight back.

 _"Good boy~! My, he's so big~!"_ cooed the woman in her thoughts as she sped up a little bit and the one kissing him began to be a bit rougher and soon Izuku's arms were free but instead of escaping he held the head of the woman and began fucking her mouth. "Mmmmm~!" the woman enjoyed that he began to work along with her and allowed him to fuck her mouth and occasionally licked the head of his cock when it got shoved back into her mouth.

"I-I'm...going to...c-cum!" shouted Izuku and he came into the woman's mouth and held her head close to make sure she would swallow it all, the woman that was kissing him watches in awe how pent up he was as the woman who sucked him off let go and coughed a little as Izuku continued cumming and came all over her face and chest, but they weren't done yet and weren't planning to allow Izuku to rest yet and another 2 of the woman appeared and began kissing and licking the cum off her.

"P-Please! Tell me y-you're...satisfied?" asked Izuku who wasn't tired at all but he was just inexperienced in this and had never felt so good in his life, he literally never jerked off or had perverted dreams of fantasies of heroines he worked with, but the thoughts melted away as he felt 6 soft above medium orbs pressing against his already hard cock and began to move up and down as the 3 woman began to give him a boobjob and the woman behind him went back to kissing him.

"Oh~! Not yet and I think little 'you' agrees with me~!" said the woman as they didn't stop moving up and down and Izuku couldn't help but think how women got their skin so soft as it was like he was getting covered by the softest pillows made of clouds itself, Izuku had zero resistance so he also never imagined that he would be sucked off inside of the Timeless Space.

The woman herself was enjoying this very much since she was kind of a dominatrix and liked it to see the men she killed before squirm but also innocent boys who were rare and she saw how cute Izuku looked like, he was handsome in her opinion but that also made her wonder how a handsome boy could be like that when cute at the same time, but sadly another one of her warned that she got info about that guy.

Izuku felt his balls tighten a bit and he knew that he was going to come and released his cum all over their breasts while his moans were muffled by the kiss of the woman, the woman released Izuku from her grip and dropped him on the ground and Izuku groaned and pulled his pants up to see how the woman looked like but she was already gone and it frustrated him a bit but he was able to mark her, the only thing he needed to worry about was when he would use it.

 _*Light Lemon Scene over!* [Though it sucks a bit in my opinion.]_

Izuku decided to be quiet about this and he was honestly not scarred or something but he enjoyed it then rather traumatized by it, and it did relieve a lot of stress of his shoulders and body and he felt better now. "Never thought that I would be sucked off in the Timeless Space, but the question is who was that woman?

In truth, the woman he was talking about didn't look like a woman but more like a teenager of his age and she watched him from afar through another one of her and she knew she had to keep watch on him, she needed his help to help her to find the person that did this to her and her family and even if she had to force him to do it and she didn't believe he wouldn't help at all.

And he tasted delicious and she wouldn't find a pretty boy as him not very fast even if she had all the time of the world since she was an immortal in another way. And Kurumi would make sure of it that he would be hers.

* * *

 **Alrain: Didn't expect that did you! Even if I gave Izuku a powerful Halfa Quirk it would be boring if he defeats his opponents while he freezes them in time and beats them with ease, in this way he will have an equal and I don't think All for One would have a time Quirk otherwise the world was already his, and when you look at it Izuku could do literally ANYTHING he wants.**

 **Izuku: I practically got raped and you write about me having an equal!?**

 **Alrain: Well, it isn't technically raping if don't resist and take action as well, and you seem to enjoy it.**

 **Izuku:...I didn't enjoy it. (Mumbling not very convincing.)**

 **Alrain: Anyways you should know that Kurumi is targeting All for One but not primarily him, until next time you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Necros: I kind of am reconsidering to rewrite Dual Quirk Izuku again but since I am so far and that anime is as well like that I will do better in the later chapters.**

 **Izuku: What took you so long?**

 **Necros: The same thing with school.**

* * *

 _ **Izuku's room.**_

When you see Izuku you expect many things of him and those were mannered, smart, cool-headed, helpful, and many other things but once you saw his room you would reconsider your words and thoughts about him. Because it looked like there was a whirlwind that raged throughout his whole room, empty coffee mugs, blank papers, messy table. And again many other things, but he did much paperwork and they were all equally important so he couldn't ignore them at all.

And currently, our favorite Main character was sleeping on his bed sprawled all over it, while snoring softly as he worked late yesterday again. Though he was more relaxed and quicker to finish after...yesterday since when that event happened he was a bit more relaxed and got easily tired and slept in and had good dreams from yesterday of it, now he wished he could stay longer in bed because even if he finished yesterday quicker.

"Ugh~! I hate Tuesday! Even if I hate Monday and Friday most of all," complained Izuku who got up from his bed and yawns in exhaustion, and it didn't help that Mirio was talking to him last night through a chat. It is a fact that once he talks then it is hard to shut him up and he already gave up a long time ago on trying to stop it. The same counts for Hado as well, the reason why he likes Tamaki who doesn't hold long conversations. "I need some coffee to stay awake,"

Though the thought of Kurumi sucking him off still lingered in his head and embarrassingly he wanted more of it, he had read about that sex relieves some stress due to the physical activity that came in it and the release of sweat. _'Damn it! Kurumi is certainly problematic for me to even think about it...now how to get rid of this?'_

 ** _Cafeteria._**

"Lunch Rush, the usual please," asked Izuku as he walked into the cafeteria with bags underneath his eyes which made some of the heroes who were in the cafeteria flinch. It was clear that they knew Izuku's tendency and stubbornness to complete the paperwork he usually does before sleeping.

Lunch Rush frowned even if you didn't see it, but he was worried as hell when he saw those bags and wanted to refuse to give Izuku his coffee and order him to go to sleep. But knowing how stubborn he was he decided to do it another way, to force Izuku himself to go to sleep and prepared some caffeine-free coffee and a special mix he brews that it would give you the first few hours the feeling that you were okay, but then become very sluggish after drinking it.

"Here, Izuku, but please for god's sake get some more sleep and leave some of the paperwork over to Nedzu!" said Lunchrush who came with Izuku's usual and then held it out of Izuku's reach while telling him that and Izuku wanted to protest at that. "Otherwise I might consider to not make Katsudon anymore, and you know that mine is better than the Katsudon you sometimes order!"

"Kghh!" Izuku stiffened at that when Lunchrush played one of his weaknesses and that was embarrassingly Katsudon, and a few other things that he only knew off and better only knew it since those were too embarrassing for him to speak about. "...Fine, I'll take a nap after today, I got the paperwork for tomorrow already done," said Izuku giving in and Lunchrush smiles at this.

 _"Well, I got to admit that Lunch Rush is smart himself,"_ in his years in UA he was used to being in the presence of Pro Heroes, but even after spending years with them they could still surprise him once in a while.

And after a few bites, his gauntlet ringed making him press the button on his earphone. "Hello, Izuku here,"

 ** _"Hello~! My lover~!"_** Izuku let his chopsticks almost fall when he heard who was speaking to him, he almost straightened himself up but that would catch the attention of everyone in the cantine. _**"I hope you enjoyed our last activity~! But that's not all~!"**_

"What is it that you want from me!" hissed Izuku in his earpiece while taking bites of his don and drank his coffee, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat as he downed that with some ice water. He knew that they would meet soon in a way or another, but not this soon as he had plenty of work to do but this would throw his agenda in a complete mess! "More important! How did you know my number!?"

 _ **"Arara~! Quite demanding are you~?"**_ giggled Kurumi at the demanding tone and clearly knowing well why.

This frustrated Izuku, and he has never been frustrated by anything except paperwork and now to know that his gauntlet was used by someone who isn't supposed to have it. The gauntlets are strictly guarded and everything was done to make them impossible to get, self-destruct mechanism, heavy lockdown, long-range distance from the orbs that you need to absorb once you get one, X-Ray, sound, motion, everything that Izuku could think off, and not even his 360 Birdeye could catch her.

"You used your Quirk to do this!" hissed the scientist.

 _ **"Caught me~! Did you really think that something that needs the running time could catch me into the Timeless Space~?"**_

"No, I never expected it but it still frustrates me!"

 _ **"Do you perhaps desire me to help you get your stress down~?"**_ at that Izuku wanted to shout and deny it...but he didn't as part of him wanted to say yes, mainly due to his hormones after what happened yesterday.

And Midnight was also at fault for her teasing.

 _ **"From the silence, I take it that you do want me to take care of it~! But as you see now you don't have a clue where I am~!"**_ said Kurumi but it was Izuku this time who felt a bit smug, but decided not to teleport immediately but keep her distracted.

"Grr!" growled Izuku as he left the hallway and entered his room again, and teleported himself to where Kurumi is.

 _ **Warehouse.**_

Kurumi sat down on one of the left boxes of the warehouse and drank her latte, not that she needed food or was hungry but in all her time that she spend searching for that man that had ruined her life. Both her mom and dad are not here anymore and never got to know where she was and died with the regret of not knowing where she is right now, that rage kept her ongoing and search the guy and kill him.

She shut off the connection between Izuku and her and glared at the picture of All-Might, the one how created peace while it was nothing but a sham! All the true villainy continued while being protected by the people who thought that there wasn't anything big going on!

She accidentally cheated on death itself! And she hated it!

Her quirk was nothing but a curse and she worked with the guy who continuously stares at her breasts! That Chisaki may look composed but he was like all men a raging pervert.

Well, she could call Izuku out.

She has never met a boy who tried to resist her charms ever since her instincts told her that she should take him right where he was, and she also never knew that there was someone else that also possessed a Time Quirk as hers. She envied him how he was able to discover it so quickly how to exit the Timeless Space, but the problem by him lied that his body couldn't handle the space very well and lost some years of his life.

She has trouble exiting the Timeless Space.

And Izuku had trouble handling the environment.

Many aspects of the Timeless Space made it hard to survive there as Time basically doesn't run there, space was disordered and many other things, as well as some places, leaked out deadly purple smoke.

She had some theories what the Timeless Space was and what it functioned for, the first one was that it was the separate dimension where God watches the people sin and punishes them on the ones who create the smoke out of their greed and such, the second was where Spirits live of the evil and take the people here and torture them so much that they become the smoke or part of the Timeless Space.

Her Quirk wasn't exactly freezing time itself, it lies a bit different how people think of it but it is entering the Timeless Space like it is an Astral Plane where time doesn't exist like she summons the whole Timeless Space into the Earth. But that could also not be like that since she has no idea how her Quirk actually is, she knows how to use it and how to utilize it.

And visiting a doctor was a bad idea considering that she would be sought after by heroes and villains alike for having a powerful Quirk, and make them join their sides but both would never have a chance if they are granted it.

She dislikes both of them.

Heroes fought for Justice but she doesn't believe in justice, how does one justify a person who has committed murder and rape only to be getting away with a few years in jail? He should be just straight up executed and be left with the people who he inflicted pain on.

Villains wanted chaos, but that was something she doesn't want as innocent people would get caught up in it as well. She has lost her parents due to her Quirk and she didn't want anyone else losing them as well, and Chisaki was hunting her because she took little Eri with her. The girl was terrified of the man and she was more than happy to go with Kurumi and to her home.

"I know you are there Izuku~!"

"..Heh! And I thought I had the advantage of surprising you," said Izuku coming out of the shadows with a small smile, but none of the frustration was present in his eyes and neither did he seem to intend to take the gauntlet back as well.

"Hm~? So you've heard me? So what are you going to do? Symphatize me or pity stare?" mocked Kurumi although it was more hostile then playful which Izuku noted.

"No, it all started with me doing small jobs as a hero in training and it wasn't actually true that I was always at UA, but I also secretly went out to do my fair share of jobs as a hero in training," started Izuku and he knew he shouldn't lie as seeing that Kurumi could've easily killed him in the Timeless Space, it was in an instant known to him that she was way more experienced in her Quirk then him and it made his training at UA look pale. "When I had the opportunity to save a family a certain stupid hero told me that I had no right since I was only a trainee and the family almost died..."

Remembering the stupidity of a Pro Hero made him mad at the mention of the Hero's face alone, the family was saved by Izuku who broke rules but also revealed the true nature of the hero...the hero was already dead when Izuku forced him to tell the truth and it shocked Izuku so much. "I think I know who you are searching for and I want to help,"

*ZOOF!*

Suddenly Kurumi was in front of him and had already pushed a flintlock pistol to his neck and her eyes cold signaling she wasn't as playful as she was before meaning it is the real deal of the business. "How do you know how I feel and why do you think I will let you help me?"

The sharp tone in her voice could cut through steel and her eyes like it could freeze him in ice on spot.

"Because you want to find this person and quickly as possible, seemingly you only have a few leads of the person you are searching for...or the true name of the villain Corpse Defiler,"

The flintlock pistol was pushed a bit deeper into his neck and it gave him the answer that he was right of which person she was searching for. "Go on...tell me more where this person is!"

"...there were a few cases in Tokyo where recent villain activity has been risen up, and the victims are pretty much dead while they can still move as well as acting as nothing happened," answered Izuku seeing that Kurumi was also a victim from the Corpse Defiler.

The Villain Corpse Defiler was an international villain that has a certain Quirk that allows him to control the dead bodies of his victims he has killed, but there was something more to it as you would expect he was easy to find and that the corpses are recognizable. It was not as somehow the Quirk of Corpse Defiler made the corpses feel warm and have their heart still beat, the Quirk was still not identified so it was sent to secret places to make theories of what kind of Quirk he has.

"...Do you know how his powers work?" asked Kurumi in a softer tone as she lessened the pressure she put on her flintlock pistol.

"Only theories...but if I were to guess then he must have a Quirk that allows him to tap into another dimension with a strange energy and has practiced with it," answered Izuku now holding Kurumi by her waist ignoring that she still had him cornered. Theories have always been Izuku's specialty of how he could see the potential of each Quirk and how they worked in truth, it was another reason why UA had recently many more graduates but back to theories as Izuku was also called in how to decipher what kind of Quirk Corpse Defiler has.

"Then there is the other and that is that he has a Time Quirk as well and is able to manipulate his life force of either slow his aging, and perhaps extend it and use the Time Energy of the Timeless Space to do something with the corpses," Izuku was done and Kurumi by the time had her flintlock pistol not pushed against his neck anymore and merely returned the hug before separating.

"...thank you, but you should not get involved since you are still beyond the amateur level," said Kurumi deciding that he should not meddle with this affair.

"Amateur level?" wondered Izuku.

"Have you seen my pistol and the shape of it," was all that Kurumi said and sank into the shadows disappearing and not saying goodbye to Izuku, but leaving him with a great tip and also a cruel one of her fate as well.

"...she's not wrong about me being an amateur," muttered Izuku and no matter how much he wanted to go he didn't know the age then he could not challenge the Corpse Defiler or even know what he knows. "I need to go home, training regime should be upgraded and writing down new possibilities of the students though I have to ask them some questions of what they can do already,"

 _ **Class 1-A.**_

The lessons haven't started yet so Izuku decided to ask some of the students what they already thought of their Quirks and attacks and he wanted to start it safe, to avoid suspicion but then when he said that he is also the one who makes students stronger they all asked for help sans for Katsuki who refused due to stubborn pride he has. "So Momo? It seems that you are able to create things out of the extra calories that your body has,"

"Correct, I can memorize many items in my head and the structures of them," answered Momo.

"Isn't that a bit too straining and tiresome for practical training?" asked Izuku who received a small nod. "Then I shall make something for you that gives you photographic memory,"

"As expected of UA! That they can construct something like Artificially made Photographic memory!" said Iida very impressed and also in awe.

"Also, do you only create one item at the time?" he received another nod from Momo. "Then you should try to create 2 items at the same time, it will improve the speed and creating more things does train your Quirk,"

Momo nodded at the small information she was given and the meaning behind them, Quirks were like a muscle to the body and they could be improved by training and training so that means people could subconsciously manipulate the Quirk they have and shape it better though it was time-consuming it could be done.

"Denki, it seems that you need to improve your accuracy so I should suggest that you practice that by emitting a small bit of volt and focus and I will include something more gear into your hero costume," said Izuku making the blond-haired boy nod and received a smile from him.

"Shoji, it seems that you are able to copy your eyes, hands, mouth, and ears but have you tried to copy the bones in your body perhaps? So not then try it along with that the copied hand can summon 2 more from itself," suggested Izuku to the tall boy who nodded.

"Kirishima, for you I have a good amount of possibilities and improvements as well as new plans that can improve your Quirk by daily routine without too much effort," Izuku handed the red-haired boy a sheet of paper with all things written on it and he got some thumbs from him.

"For now I leave it at that, all of you seem to have their questions answered so now I will leave it at that and let you practice with it, and if it doesn't work then come to me then we can find a different way for it to work or a new technique," said Izuku standing up and typing in a few buttons of his gauntlet and exited the classroom while hearing some forms of thanks shouted to him.

"Now to go to Class-B, the class has good potential so I shall give them info as well to improve themselves," walking to the equally giant door of Class-B and the giant word B on it and opened it up and immediately he got all the attention. "Blood King, is the lesson still going on?"

"We've just finished and now it is just to talk about the behavior of some students, although it is one only so I will be taking him with me," said Vlad as he walked out of the class and ordered a blond-haired boy whose face shouted narcism to follow him.

 _'For some reason, I have a feeling that he is going to be very annoying for Class-A soon,'_ Izuku sat down on the seat of Blood King and decided to introduce himself to the class.

"Good morning class, this may not have been noticed to you since this was a sudden idea of mine," started Izuku not with introducing himself since he knew the questions would come why they weren't informed about this at all, those were irrelevant things because right now he saw the same thing in Class-B. "My name is Midoriya Izuku, and I am one of the employees at UA, and today I am going give each of you some tips on how to improve your Quirk,"

"You are an employee...you look barely any older than us," pointed a girl with black hair and a stoic face out.

"Yes, I am only 2 years older then you and so on I will often help you to get closer to your dream to become Pro Heroes," replied Izuku and he immediately went to work starting by a boy with greyish hair and sharp teeth and talked to him and he reminded him of Kirishima and how much they resembled each other. Tetsu Tetsu was his name...literally pronounced as Steel Steel.

Next, he met the stoic girl named Yui who could shrink herself and gave her tips and she was cute above all, he had seen a small smile on her face and complimented his eyepatch on how good it looks on him.

Itsuka Kendou was the next one and her Quirk Big Fist gave him some ideas for some equipment that he could make especially to adapt for her fists, she had the big sister aura around her that ensured order in the class and the whole class likes her...even the blond-haired guy likes her despite how many times she chopped him on the neck...he didn't ask as the face of Monoma the name from the boy told him enough.

Neito Monoma, despite that he wasn't here had a useful and a useless Quirk that allows him to copy other people's Quirks, but it wasn't permanent otherwise he wouldn't be in Class-B, if he copies a Quirk then he can only use it for a certain amount of time and it wasn't permanent so he had to touch the person again...and he would gain their weaknesses as well on how to ask how to use the Quirk.

Reiko Yanagi kind of looked like him when he hasn't slept for a while and it seems her Quirk was that it allowed her to talk to spirits making her excellent at scouting and gathering info, but it had a certain weakness as she can't sleep well and turn off her Quirk and it gave her a bit of cold air around her. He added that to her list and decided some therapy for her and would build some special clothes for her as well and some small tips.

He had a lot of work to do right now since he had to go build those items and they would soon go to the USJ for practice, and now he wanted to focus solely on the costumes and equipment. Reiko was the reason as she doesn't look like she had a good night sleep for a while so he hurried over to the Workshops and halted and stood by the side before he entered.

 _'Stil wary of this,'_ thought Izuku pressing a red button that was next to the door and then a green light shone above him and signaled him that it was saved.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

And immediately Izuku dived away as the door was blasted open and he narrowly avoided the explosion and heard a certain shouting.

"HATSUME!" shouted Power Loader quite angry that Hatsume Mei again blew off a door from the Workshops, not surprising having lived here for years and also to be one of the few unfortunate people that got hit by the door and Hatsume as well, yeah he couldn't use his Quirk in time so he felt the full force of the blast in his whole body another weakness to his Quirk was that it relied on his reaction time.

Still...he felt himself thinking more about Reiko and Yui, as well as Yami and Shouto and their calm gazes included and how they would look like if they smiled. Aizawa was right about him being into Kuuderes.

* * *

 **Alrain: sorry for the late update but I was also struggling what kind of plot I would give this story, and also the Time and Space Quirk is OP and I don't like 1-sided victories. The Sagas would end way too soon so I am having a 3rd party join this and also Izuku's won't be attending the USJ Arc as something like that would end too soon with him there.**

 **The Timeless Space is a dimension where no time exists and yet time still goes by in the real world, it is hard to understand why it is called the Timeless Space as time obviously runs there. You know all that time messes with one's head and so Izuku must figure that by himself out why he called it the Timeless Space.**

 **Corpse Defiler: This villain has been said to be a psychopath for his brutal ways of murder and how he uses the corpses of his victims as puppets, he is ranked the Number 1 International sought Villain that also has a bounty on his head, the government has already declared that it doesn't matter if he dies of lives since he won't be causing trouble and they would find out his Quirk through dissection.**

 **He is still preferably wanted alive as he may have a lot of secrets that the world doesn't know about and some places of many villains, Japan is the safest place where crime rate is underneath 6%, while others have above 20% of a crime rate and have to execute some villains and make the requirements for training harder and more stricter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrain: Straight coming at ya! Here is the next Chapter and I decided this will be a Harem of Kuuderes, and I was inspired by Miku from the Quintessential Quintuplets! Though Fuutaro is arrogant so I might write a fanfiction about it!**

 **And since I am bad at holding secrets I am making the Kuudere Harem: Reiko, Yami (Female Tokoyami), Yui, Ibara, and Shouto (Female Shouto), and that is it but if you want any other Kuudere girl in that I might have missed then leave a review of PM for me! And also, can you please give me a bit more review since I want to know from many people what can be better in their opinion, I love writing fanfictions but what else can be improved besides grammar.**

 **Criticizing is welcome, I don't easily get mad...nah! Joking I don't get easily mad!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Awkward moments and Beings in the Timeless Space.**_

* * *

 _ **Izuku's Room.**_

The room of the powerful Quirk-user was less messy lately since he had been taking a break from coffee and that despite the fact he had a newly installed espresso machine in his room from yesterday he didn't touch it, rather since the visit of Kurumi Izuku felt less stressed and tired and he was not so sure about being either embarrassed or proud that he actually...relieved himself and now that he thought about it he had never done it.

He was a workaholic and spend so much focus and time on working on his papers then staring at girls or trying to pay attention to something that didn't interest him, he did admit he had sometimes a few fantasies about Midnight but he was so embarrassed that he didn't get...hard on.

Jeez, how much of a pansy was he actually?

 _'I really am into Kuuderes and I won't deny that since those calm and mysterious gazes really turn me on, but if it were me to try and talk to them other then explaining a few things that they want to know about the school I can't even make a proper conversation. I am quite boring after all and girls probably don't even like boring guys like me,'_ thought Izuku a bit frustrated that it allowed him to finish his paperwork for today and for the next few days as well in his frozen time, yeah, the fantasies about the girls he found attractive made him focus a bit harder on his work to work them out.

It worked without success as the ignoring somehow stimulated him to think about them and work faster.

"Sigh! I need to go to Class-A anyways," sighed Izuku as he got up and tidied himself up and went to the classroom of Class-A and no sight of Aizawa meaning the lessons haven't started yet, there wasn't something or anything that Izuku had to do since the paperwork was literally the only thing he had done in his free time.

"Midoriya-senpai! Can you perhaps tell us what your Quirk actually is?" asked Iiad getting the attention of Izuku.

"I could but I am not allowed to do that, my Quirk can affect everything around me on a grand scale and it is pretty much a government secret," said Izuku all the things he was allowed to say and yes, he was allowed to say that his Quirk was a government secret to make sure that students would shut their mouths especially to mouthy or way too curious students.

"Really? Is it really such a secret?" asked Mineta skeptically and Izuku glared at him for that of not taking his warning seriously.

"Your comment doesn't matter as it is only worth your hair, meaning not a lot so shut it and Iida-kun, you don't have to apologize for that," said Izuku who had only known Iida for a few weeks and the guy was just too humble for his own good and moved like a robot, at first thought he was nervous talking to one of his senpai's but soon discovered that Iida moved normally like that.

"You're our Senpai, and you don't seem the type to lie or be secretive unless it is your job so we trust your word for it," said Shouto giving him a small smile which he returned.

"Anyways, have any of you joined a club yet?" asked Izuku deciding to change the topic (And avoid any possibilities that he was flirting so the staff couldn't tease him about it.) to a more enjoyable one.

"No, none of us have joined one because we are too worried about assignments and...Aizawa-sensei isn't the person that doesn't give mercy if you are a second too late," said Yami sweatdropping at the thought of Aizawa giving his laughter with his creepy smile and how easy it was to think up of it, certainly not impossible at all but the opposite instead.

"Not exactly, if you are a few minutes too late because of club activities that are useful to become Heroes then he is alright with it and will let you go," said Izuku and the whole class let out a sigh of relief except for the Kuuderes...damn it, he really couldn't take his eyes of the 3 girls in the classroom that was far by the most attractive girls in his eyes.

"Excuse me, Izuku-senpai! Did you join any club?" asked Mezou.

"I formerly did and it was the Houseman Club, though my skills and the use of my Quirk is sometimes often needed for paperwork so I might be a little bit rusty in my cleaning and cooking skills right now or something like that,"

 _'What kind of club like the Houseman Club exists here in the world!?'_ the picture of Izuku wearing an apron and hairnet and making a Rice Omelet ready and serving it with a smile to the hungry person was...very fitting.

"I am not much of a fighter but more of the Saving or Support-Class, so I lay of fighting up close and perhaps I shall visit the club again, I wonder how they are doing because last year...nevermind that, so remember that certain clubs that are useful in Aizawa's opinion that he won't mind you coming late and if you want to get on his good side there is one thing you need to know,"

"And what is that?"

"He likes...cats!"

"HEH!?" shouted everyone disbelieving that cats calmed Aizawa down and were a perfect excuse and a way to get on his good side!? Sadist of not but Aizawa is still a human with his preferences and dislikes so don't think him as an alien or some sort.

"Yes, he likes cats and don't tell him that I told you that and so goodbye!" said Izuku freezing time and left the classroom and entered the Timeless space as everything went light purple and dark purple, it was good that Izuku had a good upbringing of what it was all about being a Hero because he was sure if it were someone else then they would abuse the possibilities of the Quirk, well, women could be trusted with this Quirk and yet he felt in danger at the thought of himself getting constantly molested without realizing it.

*Sigh!*

Huh? Izuku turned around to see who was sighing and he was shocked as he was pretty much besides Kurumi to enter the Timeless Space and when he turned around he saw a shadowy form, its shape was hard to describe other then it was a hazy black cloud and 2 sad eyes it possessed and it kind of crept Izuku out in some way as in his whole life and the time he entered the timeless space he had never seen one of these...beings.

Deciding to approach the being and ask who it was. "Hello, who are you and how are you able to enter here?"

The figure immediately looked up and stared at Izuku and slow raspy sounds came from the being and it wanted to move towards Izuku but it couldn't and it got only sadder then it was already. _'It can't move to me? That is too odd...should I get closer for their sakes?'_

Most wouldn't at all but since Izuku was sometimes a bit too kind for his own liking and for some reason he knew he wouldn't regret this decision, so he got closer and took the hand into his and the person looked happy that he or she shed tears of joy as the mist dispersed revealing a woman in her twenties. She was beautiful as her long auburn flowing hair shined in the sunlight and the clothes she wore was that of the ancient times.

Suddenly the Timeless Space activated on its own startling Izuku why that happened.

 _"Izuku Midoriya, I thank you for releasing me out of the Timeless Space,"_ said the woman entrancing Izuku as her voice was soft like silk to his ears almost like she was singing, but regaining his focus fast he wanted to know where she came from and why he needed to touch her hand in order to get rid of the mist. _"Allow me to explain it all to you, the Timeless Space is practically a prison or known as Purgatory, Limbo, or the 2nd Tartarus,"_

"Wait, do that mean...the Quirks have existed long before now?" asked Izuku practically amazed and shocked that Quirks existed way before this time.

 _"They did as earlier mutations woke up in certain people, this Quirk, as you are talking about, served as a way to enter the space where many could watch over the state of a country. Fortunately, each user before you had a kind heart and would use it as a means to stop many tyrants from ruling the world, many lives have been saved but also lost. Now that you can enter the world is only a simple thing,"_ said the woman.

"Simple thing?"

 _"Yes, the Timeless Space as you call it serves as a prison to those who can never be redeemed and hold their souls there to be damned for eternity. I was one of the victims that had lost her life to a warmonger that tried to unify Japan,"_

 _'She means Oda Nobunaga, despite his intentions to unify all of Japan he was merciless and didn't even spare mothers or children...damn people like him!'_ thought Izuku with anger but a soft hand snapped him out of his thoughts.

 _"I don't have a lot of time left before I go, but one thing for sure is that many lost souls that have been left on Japan are still there filled with regret of not being able to do something. They are mostly girls and women and there is also the fact of ghosts that harass the girls in their sleep or when they are alone, I beg you to help them and lock them up!"_ bowed down the woman and Izuku stopped her from doing that.

"I will, but can you explain more about the Timeless Space?" asked Izuku and the woman was faltering away and pressed her head against that of Izuku whose head got filled with information, the woman the kissed him on the mouth for a full 5 seconds before she left with a smile. "Well...I didn't expect that to happen,"

* * *

The Timeless Space was explained to him now and it seems that the area was actually the destroyed space of what has left Earth, it explained why everything was so out of order as it was merely stacked up on each other and explosions who destroyed the space was. And in the loops of time, there was something weird going on as now as the Timeless Space he was in was nothing but the 1st level where he could enter.

There was also a 2nd, 3rd, and 4th level.

What he did when he touched the woman was actually telling him he could enter the 2nd level which allows him to see the supernatural or ghosts in this case and Izuku never believed in ghosts at all, that was until Quirks related to the supernatural appeared and another ability was explained to him and that was called the 3rd Eye.

3rd Eye was activated once he used both eyes simultaneously and a 3rd Eye in the form of a tattoed eye appears on his head and allow him to see the supernatural, ghosts in fact and it could be used in the 4 levels of Timeless Space.

The 1st level was just the Timeless Space of freezing time simply and allowing him to perform acts that no one can see.

The 2nd level was the destroyed space of Earth and pretty much a level that consisted out of floating pieces of islands in some kind of environment were only clouds were, each island was the same destroyed space of Earth, they all looked well as they simply took the original shape of the destroyed space of Earth and are all connected with each other by thick black chains and all of them rested on a cloud that was either big or small depending on the size of the space. Pretty much a trashcan where destroyed space was sent for, it had more meaning as they could be used and brought back to the Earth.

It wasn't a trashcan but merely there to be used again as they were destroyed by unnatural reasons, but they simply couldn't be placed on the same spot.

The 3rd and 4th level was unknown territory but from what he had thought up and seen from the memories the 3rd level was something of a prison for people who have no way of redeeming themselves, the 4th level he had not even an idea of what it was and he knew he had something else besides paperwork to focus on. In the past, there were people like him with this Quirk but no one ever noticed it because, well, freezing time.

Izuku knew all of this but what use did all that ancient stuff have you ask, well, it is because Izuku must search for spirits with his 3rd Eye while he is in the Timeless Space to battle them. Not all of them were violent and merely wished for someone to free them but then there are the very stubborn ones or the 'Dwellers' who preferred to stay as they didn't have any regrets and merely enjoy being ghost to taunt someone, doing that while being not punished for it by something they can't see.

The ones who had regrets and refused to leave are called 'Chillers' mainly because they give you the chills without intention to do it and keep themselves stuck in one place and taunt the ones trying to live or work there, Izuku was only allowed to fight the ones that had not so noble regrets or the ones that had regrets with small and unimportant things.

 _'But now the problem is would somebody of the staff or President Nedzu believe me other then that I got insane,'_ thought Izuku who knew the reactions and with that he decided to not tell them as he was going to battle them in the Timeless Space and no one would notice, and also beating them would give him something in return. Getting up from his bed he exited his room and walked towards the workshops to create a new costume as he had a plan formed in his head, activating the Timeless Space and the 3rd eye for practice and to make sure that there aren't any more ghosts he needed to be secretive about it.

He was going to be leading the double life and for that, he needed a new costume to do that in case something went wrong with his Quirk since he now got the truth about it and how he was going to avoid UA on his ass.

The idea was Izuku becoming a Vigilante and what was so special about becoming a vigilante you may ask, well, to put it simple or in this case it can't be told other than the simple way as Izuku was a guy that strictly holds onto the rules and was the person to least expect him to break it. It wasn't much of a compliment and that he was nothing but a strict person but Izuku merely held on the school rules, and besides that, he would never hold on so tightly onto rules as he did want to make friends and would help them.

That image was imprinted in many minds leaving the boy with no choice but to accept the title and let the people think about what they want or how they see him, but his Vigilante one would not be like that and simply break rules of acting without any authorization or revealing his identity and he would probably need to use his special attacks that he hid away. Now he needed was clothes and time was already no problem for him and explanation was not needed for this, arriving at the workshop he opened the door and closed it knowing the camera wouldn't be able to act in frozen time.

There was no one at the workshop, not even Hatsume who would be most of the time here so that was something very rare, walking over to the lockers where the items where stored Izuku sought for materials to make. His Hero Costume was a light armor suit so he needed the opposite of that so simply clothes with defenses against the basic things, grabbing some cloth and the basic materials he began to work now and perhaps he needed to act dramatic.

* * *

 ** _Night time._**

Yanagi Reiko wasn't sleeping well at all as she felt something very much staring at her and it has been going on like that for a while as she felt the presence of another being in her room, she didn't consider herself to be pretty enough for any male but males have tastes that vary a lot and this ghost must be into Kuuderes like her.

 _'L-Leave me alone!'_ muttered Reiko in her sleep as she wanted a good night sleep and nothing else and those bags underneath her eyes made it hard for her to stay awake at day and walk straight, now she felt it as she felt something trying to pull off her covers and it went too far as the tugs became harder and harder and she woke up.

Waking up was the only thing that kept the ghost away but when she woke up her whole room was illuminated in light purple with a lot of thin white stripes, and what caught her attention was the ghost that she could see now as it was a pervert at first sight and that he had been caught by her and was being seen by her shocked it.

"Get away from me!" shouted Reiko using her Quirk Poltergeist and lifted her clock up and threw it at the ghost who smirked confidently that it wouldn't hit him, but to the Ghost's shock the clock clocked him with full force against his face knocking him a few feet away from Reiko who began throwing more stuff at him making him close his arms.

 **"That's not possible! I am a ghost and you shouldn't be able to even hit me nor see me!"** shouted the ghost who then took notice of the illuminated room.

 ** _"Not when I am here,"_** came a second voice and both the ghost and Reiko looked at who spoke and out of the corner in the shadows a figure the height of Reiko and he wore a business suit that was colored black and purple with the designs of chains, he wore a fedora that had an iconic red feather attached to it and carried a simple looking cane and to finish it he wore a white mask that had only sharp eyes carved in it and no further details to it except for that the carved out sharp eyes had a ruby-like lenses filled in them.

 **"WHO ARE YOU! DID YOU RUIN MY FUN WITH MY WAIFU!?"** roared the Ghost.

"EXCUSE ME!?" shouted Reiko very angry that she was spoken like she was some property of someone to keep.

 _ **"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Guardian Hell of Space and Time or in this case to make it shorter for you to call me, Ghost,"**_ introduced the figure himself with a dramatic bow to the other 2. **_"And I am here merely to judge you...dweller!"_**

The ghost anger vanished when he heard the word and backed up and tried to float away but black chains erupted from the room and pinned him down, the man named Ghost walked forward and held his hand in front of the Dweller and then lowered down and his ruby lenses glowed.

"W-What's going on?!" demanded Reiko.

 _ **"I will explain soon to you maiden,"**_ said Ghost making Reiko blush as she has been never called like that. **_"It seems that we have a C-Rank Chiller here who didn't want to move on because he never found his waifu, you stayed here on Earth because you were too obsessed with Anime and I looked at your soul to see if you can redeem yourself...and fortunately...for me! You have no chance of it so I am sending you Chiller to the Prison!"_**

A portal appeared and the chains then began to guide the chained Chiller as he screeched in fright at the hands coming out of the portal all of them monstrous-looking, the Chiller was simply way too weak, Ghost merely looked without any mercy as the Chiller was sucked in and even if he was a C-Rank his powers were only strong with slight poltergeist and harassment.

 **"STOP! DON'T SEND ME THERE AND SEPARATE ME FROM MY WAIFU!"** begged the Chiller but then was hit in the face again with the same clock that Reiko used.

"GO TO HELL! YOU PERVERT! LIKE, ANYONE, AS I WOULD EVER WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!" shouted Reiko very mad and that shock appeared on the Chiller's face before he was grabbed by the hands and pulled into the never-ending hell, it may be extreme but Ghost read his memories and saw how far that Chiller would go.

Ghost turned to Reiko who was panting a little bit but then looked at Ghost with fear evident in her eyes.

 _ **"Worry not maiden, I have no intention of doing anything he ever thought and as I promised you I will answer your questions that you have,"**_ said Ghost and held his hand up before the girl could ask. _**"What I am is a Guardian Hell of Space and Time and I am tasked with imprisoning Dwellers and Chillers with the latter like the one you saw, Dwellers are souls of people who enjoy tormenting other people for having things they never had or like it,"**_

"A-And what are Chillers?" asked Reiko who blushes a little as he called her a maiden.

 _ **"Chillers, they are souls staying merely because of something they couldn't achieve before their death or are idiotic souls who stayed here for the most childish reasons and harass others and stay at one place, although they can be most of the time classified as innocent as they unintentionally make the room feel uncomfortable,"**_ explained Ghost to her while making purple fire in his hand as he made figures with them with people not seeing something yet getting the chills. _**"But there are some Chillers who aren't so innocent and got stronger and harass with the intention to do it, but that is no longer important as I will erase your memories since this might have been traumatizing for you,"**_

"I don't want to forget it," said Reiko.

 _ **"Good! Then we can start right now...excuse me?"**_ Ghost halted his talking when he now realized what Reiko said.

"I don't want to forget it as the face of my savior!" said Reiko leaning forward making Ghost lose his guard a little bit as he got hugged by Reiko. "I don't want to forget it, I know there are more out there and that to know it while thinking I am going insane...please, let me remember it,"

 _ **"...If that is what you want then promise me not to ever tell anyone about this,"**_ said Ghost seeing that it was pointless to try and persuade her, getting himself untangled from the hug he walked over where the portal appeared and picked up something, it was a small crystal and Ghost showed it to Reiko who looked curious. **_"This is a Chiller Crystal, or powers of a ghost and this crystal absorbed by humans will give them powers similar to that of Quirks,"_**

"Y-You're giving it to me?"

 _ **"Yes, there have been people that wanted to remember this so I need to make sure that you aren't weak and be able to defend yourself against Dwellers and Chillers,"**_ said Ghost placing the small crystal in her hands. _**"A Chiller Crystal of C-Rank, it will give you the standard powers of a Chiller, being able to emit a cold or nauseous presence and aim it, senses that allow you to sense if a Chiller or Dweller is in your room, and use the Poltergeist and you have the Quirk Poltergeist then it will simply make it stronger,"**_

Picking up Reiko in a bridal-style fashion which made the girl squeak in embarrassment and surprise. "I-I can walk by myself you know!"

 _ **"I know that also I have to leave now and the way to ingest such a crystal is simply placing it against your chest, but not right now so wait for the morning,"**_ said Ghost and placed Reiko on her bed and covered her and before she could ask something else Ghost waved his hand in front of her, the girl fell asleep in an instance. _**"A maiden like you needs her sleep as those bags make your beauty less pronounced,"**_

 _'Why am I still talking in this dramatic way!? She's asleep meaning I could just talk normally again!'_ thought Izuku and he didn't enjoy this in any way of this kind of talking...who was he kidding as he could actually lose some stress instead of acting like he had a stick shoved far into his ass. _''Well, it seems that I know now what my reward is for defeating a Dweller or Chiller,'_

The satisfied face and smile of Reiko make his heart flutter and prove once again that he was into Kuuderes, but this time he didn't deny it and also because he didn't want to be ever called a Tsundere as that was simply too much for him and going over the limit!

* * *

 **Alrain: So the reason why I chose this was because the Time and Space Quirk are simply too strong and Izuku will come into the fights of the USJ but now freeze time as only he can do that so he must use different attacks while using his vigilante outfit, his Quirk is known by the Teachers of the UA School so he can't freeze time and must use different attacks in order to catch more Dwellers and Chillers.**

 **Chillers: Ghosts who simply stayed on earth even after passing away with a regret staying here, most of them aren't actually violent and have most of the time small requests and can't control that their regret is felt like ice as they are cold about it, the violent ones are the ones that stayed for the silliest and most stupid reason for something they couldn't get and even harass someone innocent, etc.**

 **Dwellers: Ghosts that simply enjoy tormenting others and haunting them as it gives them in a way pleasure and there is a small amount of innocent, and also a small amount of not so innocent ones or psychos.**

 **Chiller Crystal: Crystal containing the basic powers to sense Chillers, mediocre Poltergeist, Ghost alarm sense, and emit a cold presence while being more resistant to it mentally and physically. Continues absorption of such crystal makes you stronger but never ingest too many at once as it takes a toll on the mind, and time is needed to consume the crystal fully as the energy can overwhelm you.**


End file.
